Ojos que no ven , corazon que no siente
by Sakura Sayouri
Summary: Ino Yamanaka la reina de la secundaria Konoha no se permite sentir lastima por otros. ¿poque será?... "Se miro al espejo y vió una cara que no era suya"...
1. Capitulo 1

Esta es una adaptación de la saga de libros Gifted.

Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Capitulo 1

Había 342 estudiantes en la Escuela Secundaria Konoha y tres períodos de almuerzo cada día. Eso significaba que durante cualquier período del almuerzo podría haber más de 114 estudiantes en la cafetería. El ruido y la conmoción, sin embargo, sugerían que la mitad de la población del continente de China comían el almuerzo juntos.

Los estudiantes recorrían el espacio cavernoso, gritando, corriendo de un extremo a otro, derribando sillas, bandejas cayéndose bajo las mesas. Había un par de profesores que se suponía supervisaban la escena y el mantenimiento del orden, pero no podían detener las albóndigas ocasionales volando sobre el Espagueti Especial o el largo alcance que tenía una botella de soda que había sido intencionadamente sacudida antes de ser abierta.

Desde su asiento de primera clase en la mejor mesa, Ino Yamanaka inspeccionó la caótica escena con una sensación de bienestar. La cafetería era ruidosa y sucia y no muy atractiva, pero era parte de su pequeño reino—o reinado, si tal palabra existiera. No llevaba ninguna clase de corona, desde luego, pero se sentía segura con el conocimiento de que en esta sección en particular, era generalmente reconocida como la abeja reina.

A sus lados se sentaban dos princesas—Karin y Tayuya. Las tres estaban a punto de comenzar con su evaluación diaria de clase su sus compañeros. Como siempre, Ino empezó la conversación. "¡Oh mi dios, ve el suéter de Tifa! Es demasiado apretado."

"No es broma," dijo Karin. "Es como si ella le pidiera a los chicos que la mirasen."

"Y no es como si ella tuviera algo sobre su Top _para _ver," añadió Tayuya.

Ino miró a su alrededor por más víctimas. "Alguien debería decirle a Shannon Fields que las chicas con rodillas gordas no deben usar faldas cortas." "Terri Boyd tiene una nueva bolsa," indicó Tayuya. "¿Es un Coach?" Ino sacudió su cabeza. "De ninguna forma. Es una falsificación." "¿Cómo puedes saberlo desde tan lejos?" Karin quiso saber.

Ino le lanzo una mirada fulminante. "¡Oh, por-favor! Coach no hace bolsas hobo2 en ese tono de verde." La detección de imitaciones de diseñador era su juego favorito, y Ino inspeccionó a la multitud por otro ejemplo. "Mira el suéter de Cara Winters." "¿Juicy Couture?" Karin preguntó. "_No_. Puedes darte cuenta por los botones." Karin la miró con admiración. Ino respondió mirando de forma significativa al artículo en la mano de Karin. "¿Karin, en realidad vas a comer ese pastelito? Pensé que estabas a dieta." Karin suspiró y empujó el pastelito al borde de su bandeja. Ino se volvió hacia otro lado. "¿Por qué me miras así?" Tayuya preguntó. "Tienes un gran grano saliendo en tu barbilla." Tayuya saco un espejo de su bolsa. "No es tan grande," Karin le aseguró. "Nadie puede verlo." "Yo puedo," declaró Ino.

"¿En serio?" Tayuya se miró más fijamente en el espejo. Ino creyó ver su labio inferior temblar, y durante un momento estuvo a punto de sentir lástima por ella. Todo el mundo sabía que Tayuya estaba obsesionada con su tez. Estaba constantemente buscando su reflejo por cualquier prueba de un desglose inminente, pasaba la mitad de una asignatura con cremas para la cara, e inclusive veía a un dermatólogo una vez al mes. No es que realmente tuviera que darle a su piel toda aquella atención. Si la cara de Tayuya hubiera sido casi tan mala como ella pensaba que era, no se sentaría en la mesa de Ino. Pero ella todavía se miraba en su pequeño espejo, y ahora Ino podía ver sus ojos ponerse llorosos.

_Oh no, no dejes que llore, _ella pensó. A Ino no le gustaban las demostraciones públicas de emoción. Siempre tenía miedo de que fuera atrapada en ellos ella misma.

Tres más de sus amigas—Emma, Katie, y Nina–se les unieron en la mesa, y Tayuya consiguió más tranquilidad sobre el estado de su piel. Finalmente, Ino dijo. "Tú sabes, creo que hay una mancha sobre uno de mis lentes de contacto. Todo el mundo parece tener granos."

Tayuya lucia aliviada, y Ino hizo una nota mental para no gastar sus insultos en sus amigos. No quería tener que sentirse mal por algo que dijo. Los sentimientos pueden ser tan peligrosos.

Por suerte, Emma trajo un nuevo tema a colación. "Heather Todd consiguió un corte de pelo."

"Propio de la Peluquería Scissors," declaró Ino, refiriéndose a una cadena de peluquerías que hacían cortes a bajo costo.

"¿En serio?"

"Eso es lo que parece."

Katie se rió tontamente. "¡Ino, eres terrible!"

Ino sabía que esto estaba previsto como un elogio, y ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa cortes. Katie emitió en destello en la aureola de su sonrisa, y Ino decidió no mencionar el hecho de que el brillo de labios de Katie había manchado uno de sus dientes.

Además, había tantos otros que merecían más su atención crítica. Como la chica que se dirigía hacia su mesa ahora mismo: Hinata Hyuga, la chica más triste en el octavo grado, la criatura más patética en la clase entera—tal vez incluso en la escuela entera.

En la experiencia de Ino, con toda honestidad, sabía que aún los individuos más profundamente dañados tenían algo de valor sobre ellos. Un completo inadaptado social podría ser un cerebro, un chico feo podría ser un gran atleta, y una chica enormemente gorda podría tener una buena voz para cantar. Pero Hinata Hyuga no tenía absolutamente nada a su favor.

Ella era delgada—no de un modo de superior modelo, pero muy flacucha y huesuda que sus codos y rodillas parecían anormalmente grandes. No tenía caderas y, peor aún, no tenía busto.

No se depilaba sus piernas. El hecho de que era rubia y su cabello apenas lucia estaba fuera de lugar. Todas las chicas que Ino conocía habían comenzado a depilarse sus piernas a la edad de 11 años. Luego estaba el pelo sobre su cabeza—era plano, fibroso, y siempre luciendo con la necesidad de un lavado. Su rostro era suave e incoloro, no tenía cejas de las cuales criticar, y sus labios eran tan delgados que parecía que no tenía una boca, tampoco. Lo mejor que alguien podía decir sobre su cara era que ella no tenía granos—pero ella tenía bastantes pecas para compensar eso.

En cuanto a su ropa, olvida las cosas de diseñador—los trajes de Hinata estaban más allá de lo terrible. Desigual la parte de arriba y la de abajo, vestidos de mangas hinchadas que parecían que fueron hechos para personas-de-cinco-años, zapatos con cordones, y calcetines cortos_. ¡Calcetines! _

Y no era todo. El especial y único desorden de Hinata estaba mucho más allá de la superficie. Ella caminaba con sus hombros encorvados y su cabeza inclinada. Hablaba en susurros—la gente apenas podía oírla, y cuando ellos lo hacían, nunca parecía decir algo que valiese la pena escuchar. Era como si no estuviera ahí, en cualquier parte donde estuviera.

Pero en ese mismo momento estaba definitivamente en su mesa, y Ino se puso rígida. "¿Qué quieres?" ella exigió.

Hinata masculló algo, pero la única palabra que Ino cogió fue Katie. Llamó al otro extremo de la mesa. "Katie, tu nueva mejor amiga, Hinata Hyuga, necesita hablar contigo."

Katie frunció su frente. "¿Quién?"

"¡Hinata Hyuga! ¿Estás ciega? Ella está de pie aquí."

Katie le echó un vistazo vagamente a la visitante no deseada. "Oh, bien. ¿Qué quieres?"

De algún modo, Hinata logro hacer que su petición fuera audible. "¿Me podrías dejar tus apuntes de ayer?"

Katie todavía miraba perpleja. "¿Apuntes para qué? ¿Estás en una de mis clases?"

"Historia," la ayudo Hinata en un susurro. "Oh sí, bien. ¿Por qué necesitas mis apuntes?" "Yo no estaba en clases. Estaba enferma." "Enferma," Ino repitió. "Eso es interesante. No sabía que la fealdad era una enfermedad." No era uno de sus mejores chistes, pero eso consiguió una respuesta de Hinata. Ella levantó su cabeza lo bastante alto para que Ino y los demás pudieran ver el rubor que cruzó su rostro y las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Luego se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a alejarse. "Acabo de recordar – que ha tomado prestado mis apuntes, antes," comentó Katie. Un destello de preocupación cruzó la cara de Tayuya. "¿Ella se enferma mucho?" Katie se encogió de hombros. "¿Quién sabe? Nunca noto si ella está allí o no. Es como si fuera una de esas personas que no ves." Ella tomó un bocado de su sándwich, y los demás la siguieron.

Pero Ino no podía comer. Ella estaba demasiado – demasiado algo. ¿Enfadada? Tal vez. Debido a que era tan exasperante, el modo en que Hinata era. Era culpa suya que Ino pudiera burlarse de ella tan fácilmente. Era como si quisiera ser molestada. Ella no hacia el menor esfuerzo para mejorar, y solamente tomaba los insultos de Ino sin hacer ningún intento de vengarse. Había muchos otros tipos espeluznantes en Konoha, pero al menos ellos se defendían. Como Jenna Kelley, la chica que se vestía de negro y tenía una reputación terrible. Si la acusabas de ser un vampiro, ella te diría a donde ir3. ¿Por qué nunca se defendió Hinata? Las amigas de Ino habían vuelto a comer y charlar por ahora. Claramente, ellas habían olvidado todo sobre la interrupción de Hinata. Probablemente consideraban a Hinata por debajo de su desprecio, ni siquiera valiendo la pena de insultar. Solo Ino estaba aun en plena ebullición.

Apretó sus puños. ¡Uh-oh! Esto no estaba bien. Podía sentir su cara calentarse y su acelerado ritmo cardiaco. Demasiados sentimientos.

"Tengo que conseguir algo de mi casillero," le refunfuñó a los demás. Antes de que nadie pudiera responderle, se dio la vuelta y se apresuró hacia la salida. No tenía un pase de pasillo, y si un monitor la veía, podría ser arrastrada a la oficina del director, pero tenía que arriesgarse.

Por suerte, fue capaz de llegar al final del pasillo y bajar dos escaleras al sótano de la escuela sin ser atrapada. Había un baño que rara vez se usaba allí, y se metió en el. Salpico un poco de agua en su cara, agarró los lados del fregadero, se miró en el espejo, y se concentró en empujar cualquier compasión, cualquier ira—cualquier sentimiento en absoluto hacia Hinata Hyuga—fuera de su mente.

_No sientas lastima por ella_, se ordenó a sí misma. _No merece ninguna compasión_.

En realidad, a Ino no le habría importado si alguien quisiera compadecerse de Hinata Hyuga. Pero ese alguien no podía ser Ino Yamanaka. Ella sabía demasiado bien las terribles consecuencias de la preocupación. Y se aseguro de recordarlo, se permitió que los recuerdos regresaran a su cabeza.

La primera vez... no podía haber tenido más de cinco. Ella se vio a sí misma en una tarde fría de invierno, caminando por una concurrida calle de compras, agarrando la mano de su madre, y mirando a la gente que pasaban. Una en particular agarró su atención.

Ella estaba acurrucada en la entrada de un viejo edificio abandonado, con su espalda contra la puerta de entrada. Un tazón con unas pocas monedas yacía a su lado, y había una mano garabateando signos apoyada contra la pared. Canas tenues se asomaban de un pañuelo sucio que estaba envuelto alrededor de su cabeza. Su cuerpo estaba vestido con harapos sucios, y aunque Ino no estaba lo bastante cerca para olerla, de algún modo sabía que la mujer emanaba un olor repugnante. Y a pesar de que Ino no podía leer los signos, sabía que la mujer tenía hambre.

La madre de Ino no la había notado, pero ella se había detenido delante del escaparate al lado del edificio. Algo en la demostración debió haber percibido, porque ella paso algún tiempo buscándola, lo que le dio a la pequeña Ino más tiempo para mirar a la pobre mujer.

Ahora, ocho años más tarde, Ino todavía podía recordar como se había sentido– triste, insoportablemente triste, más triste de lo que se había sentido cuando su pececito dorado mascota había muerto. ¿Por qué esta mujer tuvo que sentarse allí en el frío, absolutamente sola? ¿No tenía alguna familia? ¿No la amaba alguien? ¡Esa pobre mujer! ¿Cómo se sentía?

Entonces, de repente, Ino sabía lo que la mujer sentía. Porque ella _era _la mujer. Frío, hambre, y confusión, también. Y ella miraba hacia una pequeña niña–linda-de-cinco-años, con el pelo largo, brillante coronado por un gorro de lana. Robusta, de ojos brillantes, y envuelta en una chaqueta hinchada. De la mano de una bien vestida, elegante mujer en un abrigo de piel.

¿Y si Ino se había convertido en la vieja señora, quién estaba siendo mirada por una pequeña niña?

Su madre habló. "¿Ino, dónde están tus guantes?"

"Están en mi bolsillo," contestó la niña con la voz muy propia de Ino.

"Póntelos. Hace frío," dijo su madre.

"Bien." Ella tomó sus guantes de su bolsillo y se los puso, tal como Ino habría hecho. La Ino-la-vieja-dama estaba desconcertada. Así que, ella estaba aquí – y estaba allí. ¿Cómo podía ser eso?

En la confusión de su mente confundida, había sentimientos que destacaban—envidia, nostalgia, soledad. ¡Oh, era tan horrible ser esta mujer que Ino no podía soportarlo!

Le tomó sólo un tirón de la mano de su madre para regresar a ella misma. En el momento siguiente, estaba en una esquina de la calle al lado de su madre, a la espera del cambio de luz. Sabía que la mujer triste estaba justo detrás de ella, pero no se atrevió a volver a mirar.

La próxima vez que sucedió, ella era mucho mayor—ocho o nueve. Debía de haber sido verano, porque estaba en el patio trasero, llevando pantalones cortos y un top halter, teniendo un picnic con un par de amigas. Desde la casa de al lado vino el sonido de dos personas que se gritan el uno al otro. Ino reconoció las voces incluso antes de que el hombre y la mujer surgieran–el Sr. Blakely primero, seguido por la Sra. Blakely. A Ino le gustaba la Sra. Blakely—tenía un pequeño niño bebé, y a veces le dejaba a Ino sostenerlo. El Sr. Blakely no era tan amistoso. En ese mismo momento, el Sr. Blakely lucia muy enfadado, y la Sra. Blakely lucia asustada. Entonces, para horror de Ino, el Sr. Blakely golpeo a la Sra. Blakely—le pegó una bofetada justo en su cara—y la Sra. Blakely comenzó a llorar.

Fue horrible—Ino nunca había visto a un adulto llorar así antes. ¿Cómo pudo el Sr. Blakely hacer eso? ¿Y por qué la Sra. Blakely no hizo algo como devolver el golpe? ¡La Sra. Blakely era agradable, quién orneaba galletas con chispas de chocolate y le cantaba a su bebé y le había prometido a Ino que podría ser la niñera de él cuando fuera lo bastante grande! ¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¿Qué podría ella hacer? ¿Qué era lo que la Sra. Blakely iba a hacer?

Nada. Debido a que su marido era más fuerte, y estaba enfadado, y aun cuando él la golpeara a veces, lo amaba mucho y tenía miedo de que él la dejara sola con el bebé... Ino sabía todo eso porque se había convertido en la Sra. Blakely, y cuando el Sr. Blakely la golpeo otra vez, era Ino quien sintió la punzada sobre su mejilla. Fue terrible; estaba adolorida, apenas por encima del seto podía ver a dos niñas mirando con horror junto con Ino, quien no pareció molestarle en lo más mínimo. Era como si ella no tuviera ningún sentimiento en absoluto. Lo cual le causo una extraña sensación, porque Ino tenía sentimientos en el cuerpo de la Sra. Blakely.

El resto del recuerdo era un borrón, pero de algún modo Ino regreso dentro de su propio cuerpo. Poco después, el Sr. y la Sra. Blakely se alejaron.

Hubo otras experiencias. Dos se destacaron—en aquel tiempo en el cuarto grado cuando ella vio que una compañera de clases fue golpeada por un coche delante de la escuela y luego se sintió a si misma tirada sobre la calle, asustada y con dolor y oyendo el sonido de la ambulancia. Y otra vez, solo hace tres años, cuando se convirtió en un chico– un flaco, nerd, quejumbroso chico llamado Martin, más joven que ella, que había vivido al lado de la calle. En la vecindad a nadie le gustaba Martin, y su madre siempre se quejaba con otras madres del modo en que sus niños lo trataban. Pero entonces un día lo vio rodeado por chicos más grandes, que lo empujaban hacia adelante y hacia atrás y se reían de él, y ella lo compadeció...

Fue el último. Porque para entonces, lo había descubierto. Sentir demasiado – ese era el problema. Cuando se sentía mal por alguien más, era cuando sucedía. Ahora, a la edad de 13 años, sabía las palabras: simpatía, compasión, piedad. Aquellas eran las emociones que provocaban el extraño arrebatamiento de cuerpo, que la transportaban a otras personas y la hacían sentir lo que ellos sentían.

Una vez que lo entendió, sabía lo que tenía que hacer para impedir que le pasara otra vez. Tuvo que dejar de sentir esas emociones. Si no se preocupaba por alguien, no se convertiría en aquella persona.

Así que dejó de preocuparse. No fue fácil, y muchas veces tuvo que luchar, pero valió la pena de modo que nunca sufrió esa experiencia de nuevo. Al

principio, solamente trató de bloquear los sentimientos de compasión, pero entonces se dio cuenta que sería útil luchar contra ellos. Se enfocó en el comportamiento que funcionaria en contra de la compasión—burlas, ridículos, insultos creativos. Y en el proceso descubrió una extraña verdad—la gente admiraba su mezquindad, o bien solo tenían miedo de ella. En cualquier caso, funciono a su favor.

Y ahora tenía una vida fabulosa. Era la Reina de la Mezquindad y gobernaba la escuela—o al menos el octavo grado, aunque se sentía bastante segura de que su fama se había extendido a los grados menores. Nunca estaba sola; sus compañeros de clase buscaban su aprobación y era admirada. Sabía que había gente que decía que la odiaba, pero no tenía duda de que lo que ellos realmente querían era _ser _ella.

Después de unas respiraciones profundas, otro poco de agua sobre la cara, y una reparación rápida de maquillaje, estaba lista para volver a la cafetería y seguir desde donde se había quedado. Y paso el día sin sentir pena por alguien otra vez.

Pero más tarde esa noche, en su hermoso dormitorio rosa y blanco, acostada en su cama con cuatro pilares bajo un dosel de encaje, Ino pensó en el extraño suceso del día y se preguntó cómo había llegado pasar. ¿Por qué había sentido un atisbo de compasión por Hinata Hyuga? Cierto, Hinata era patética, pero no era una víctima como la Sra. Blakely o la chica que había sido golpeada por el coche.

¿Qué sabía sobre Hinata de todos modos? No mucho. Sabía que Hinata era uno de esos chicos "frikis" que asistían a una clase especial en Konoha. Que era algo difícil de creer, porque para Ino ella no daba la impresión de ser ningún tipo de genio. Habían ido a la misma escuela primaria, y Hinata había estado en la clase del segundo grado de Ino. No habían sido las mejores amigas—ella era solo otra compañera de clases—pero no había nada especialmente terrible en ella. Hinata había estado bien en ese entonces.

De hecho, había sido casi famosa. Todos en el pueblo hablaban de la familia de Hinata ese año—su madre acababa de dar a luz a septillizos, siete niñas bebés idénticas. Estaban en la TV, por las noticias. "Las Siete Hyugas"—que es como los reporteros las llamaban. Las bebés estuvieron en muchos comerciales, y posaban para anuncios, y cada año después de ese un programa de noticias de la TV incluía un segmento especial mostrándolas en sus cumpleaños. Las Siete Hyugas eran famosas.

Pero no lo era Hinata Hyuga. Ella no estaba en aquellos programas de televisión especiales. No era sorprendente, en la opinión de Ino. ¿Quién querría ver a una nerd como Hinata por la TV?

Ino se dio cuenta entonces de lo que realmente la molestaba—el hecho de que Hinata no _tenía _que ser una nerd. No tenía que vestirse tan mal o actuar tan nerviosa. ¿Por qué no se defendía a si misma? ¿Por qué toma todos los insultos que todos amontonan sobre ella? Era más que una nerd—era una cobarde, nunca se resistía, ni siquiera lo _intentaba_. Era una total, completa, y absoluta _perdedora_...

Ino era consciente de las gotas de sudor que se formaban en su frente. Sus sentimientos funcionando toda otra vez. Esto no serviría de nada. No podía dejar que Hinata la molestara. Todos los demás solo la ignoraban, ¿Así que por qué no podía Ino?

Tenía que calmarse o nunca conseguiría dormir.

Durmió finalmente.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, no había luz del sol que se vertiera por su ventana... lo que era extraño, porque su madre siempre la despertaba cuando entraba para abrir las persianas en las ventanas de Ino. Pero no había nadie más en la habitación...

Parpadeó. ¿Dónde estaba su dosel? ¿Por qué miraba al techo? ¿Se había caído de su cama? Porque esto no se sentía como su cama—esta era más dura. Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a enfocarse, los primeros indicios reales de miedo comenzaron. Notó la cómoda delante de ella. Era amarillo, no rosa. ¿Y donde estaban esas cortinas floreadas a los lados de su ventana? No... no era _su _ventana. No era _su _habitación.

Se incorporo de repente, y fue cuando notó sus manos. ¿Qué le había pasado a su manicura – el lindo esmalte rosa? ¿De quién eran estas uñas rechonchas, mordidas?

Su corazón le latía con furia, pero su cuerpo se movía en cámara lenta. El levantamiento de las piernas que no eran sus piernas. Poniendo los pies en el piso, experimentando la nueva sensación de una alfombra en vez de una alfombra mullida. Caminando hacia un espejo que colgaba encima de la cómoda desconocida.

Mirando al espejo pudo ver... a Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado!

Sakura Sayouri.


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola! Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

Capitulo 2

El reflejo le devolvió la mirada, congelada e incomprensiva. La misma cara blanca pecosa, cabello graso, y labios finos que ella había despreciado el día anterior en la cafetería.

El cuerpo escuálido, apenas disimulado por un delgado camisón infantil cubierto de descoloridas flores de color rosa. No había duda sobre eso—Ino Yamanaka _era _Hinata Hyuga.

Su cuerpo no se podía mover, pero su interior estaba sacudiéndose. Ino cerró sus ojos. _Piensa en quien eres realmente, _se ordenó. Ino Yamanaka, un metro cincuenta de estatura, cincuenta kilos, cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, nariz respingada. Ino Yamanaka, la chica más _cool _en Konoha Middle School, la Reina de la Mezquindad.

Frenéticamente, trató de recordar qué fue lo que había usado para dormir la noche anterior: una remera extra-grande con "I _heart _New York" escrito en él que su padre le había traído de su último viaje de negocios. Cuando tuvo la imagen firmemente impresa en su mente, abrió sus ojos de nuevo. El shock que estaba sintiendo seguía estando visible en la cara de Hinata Hyuga.

El silencio de la habitación se rompió por una serie de fuertes pitidos. Le tomó un momento a Ino darse cuenta que los ruidos provenían de un reloj despertador sobre la mesita de noche. Ella lo apagó y se sentó en la cama.

_Mantén la calma_, se dijo a sí misma. _Tú sabes qué está pasando. Ha pasado antes y va a pasar. _Ella en realidad estaba más enojada que asustada. ¡Maldita sea Hinata Hyuga por exigir lástima! Si a Ino no le gustaba la chica antes, ahora la odiaba totalmente. _La odio, odio, odio_, repitió en silencio.

Seguramente no podrías sentir simpatía por alguien que odiabas. Si ella se concentraba en sus sentimientos reales por Hinata, saldría de su cuerpo y volvería al suyo.

Pero era difícil concentrarse en el odio cuando lo que ella realmente estaba sintiendo en ese momento era hambre. Se le ocurrió que tal vez su hambre la hacía demasiado débil como para volver a ella misma. Podía hacer algo al respecto.

Moviéndose torpemente sobre los pies desconocidos, fue a la puerta y salió al pasillo. Ella escuchó voces provenientes de otra habitación y bordeó la pared a lo largo para mirar y ver lo que pasaba en su interior.

Reconoció inmediatamente a las siete pequeñas niñas de las imágenes en las revistas. Las Siete Hyuga se estaban vistiendo, asistidas por una mujer de aspecto cansado—¿la madre de Hinata?—y una chica adolescente. ¿Hinata tenía una hermana mayor?

―Lizzie, ayuda a Sandie con sus botones,‖ la mujer dijo.

La adolescente parecía impotente ―¿Cuál de ellas es Sandie?‖

―Lizzie, con lo que te pago, lo menos que puedes hacer es aprender a distinguirlas la mujer le respondió con irritación. Señaló a una de las septillizas.

Entonces la adolescente era una especie de ayudante de la madre, Ino se dio cuenta. Mientras que ellas dos estaban ocupadas vistiendo a las niñas, ella pudo arrastrarse escalera abajo, encontrar la cocina, y conseguir algo para comer.

Desafortunadamente, una de las niñas la vio. ―Mamá, ¡allí está Hinata!

Sorprendida, la mujer levantó la vista. Por un segundo parecía desconcertada, y luego su expresión cambió a irritación. ―Hinata, ¿porqué no estás vestida aún? Vas a llegar tarde para el autobús y yo _no _te voy a alcanzar.

_Bien_, Ino pensó, porque ella no tenía intenciones de _ir _a la escuela, no como Hinata Hyuga. Sin embargo, a ella le gustaba la idea de salir de ese horrible camisón, y decidió aplazar la comida hasta después de que ella hubiese cambiado. Ella podría estar comiendo un tazón de su propio Special K en su propia cocina.

Pero mientras ella estuviese en este cuerpo, pensó que tal vez pudiese mejorar la manera en la que Hinata se vestía para la escuela. Sin embargo, examinando el contenido del armario de Hinata, no ofreció mucho en el sentido de algo decente que usar. No había nada allí en lo que Ino hubiese querido ser vista.

¿Era la familia demasiado pobre como para comprarle ropa? No, eso no podía ser. La casa lucía bien, y aquellos pequeños clones estaban usando lindos vestidos a juego. Una vez más, era la culpa de Hinata—la chica no tenía gusto. Otra razón por la cual sentirse apenada por ella.

Sin embargo, no era una razón suficiente como para que Ino saliera de su cuerpo. Ella abrió un cajón y buscó en vano, a través de un montón de ropa interior blanca, un sostén—y luego recordó algo sobre Hinata. Ellas estaban en la misma clase de gimnasia y se cambiaban en el mismo vestuario. Hinata no usaba sostén. Este era otro motivo por el cual burlarse de ella.

Con un suspiro, Ino empezó a buscar las prendas de ropa menos ofensivas. Ella terminó con una pollera de tela vaquera clara- sin etiqueta, por supuesto- y la única remera que no tenía manchas en las axilas. La camisa era demasiado holgada, pero ella encontró un cinturón marrón y lo ciñó en su cintura. Hurgando entre los cajones, no pudo encontrar ningún maquillaje—ni siquiera un tubo de brillo labial—pero se las arregló para descubrir una banda de goma, la cual usó para alejar el cabello sucio de la cara de Hinata en una alta cola de caballo.

Por ahora se estaba muriendo de hambre. El ruido de la habitación del pasillo indicó que todo el mundo estaba todavía ocupado con las septillizas, por lo que se apresuró escaleras abajo y encontró la cocina. Vio una caja de barras de granola en el mostrador y tomó uno. Lo desenvolvió y logró un bocado antes de que la ayudante de la madre, Lizzie, apareciera.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Esas son para las niñas!-

Ino masticó y tragó. ―Yo soy una niña-

―Tú sabes lo que quiero decir- Lizzie fue al mostrador y miró dentro de la caja. ―Oh, no, sólo quedan seis- se lamentó ― ¿Qué va a decir tu madre?-

Ino no quería saberlo. De repente, la escuela no parecía una idea tan mala. Ella recordó haber visto una mochila en la habitación de Hinata y se apresuró escaleras arriba de nuevo. Una mirada rápida al interior reveló libros de texto, por lo que la lanzó por encima del hombro, corrió hacia las escaleras y salió por la puerta.

No era difícil ver la parada del autobús—el autobús escolar se acercaba por el camino y un par de chicos estaban esperando en la esquina. Ella no conocía a ninguno de ellos, y claramente Hinata tampoco, ya que ninguno de ellos la reconoció a su llegada. Y cuando el autobús se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron justo en frente de Hinata, abriéndose delante de ella para que subiera. Muy rudo.

El conductor del autobús era incluso más rudo-después de que el muchacho justo en frente de ella correteara por las escaleras, las puertas se cerraron. ¡Como si ella no estuviese allí!

― ¡Hey! gritó Ino, golpeando las puertas del autobús. ― ¡Abre!

El conductor parecía ligeramente sorprendido cuando subió a bordo. ―Disculpa, no te ví- él murmuró.

Ella todavía estaba echando humo cuando iba por el pasillo del autobús, lo que fue probablemente la razón por la cual no vio los pies de alguien sobresaliendo. Ella se tropezó. Tumbada en el suelo, todo lo que podía pensar era—_así que ésta es la vida de Hinata. _Nadie trató de ayudarla a levantarse, y el chico cuyo pie fue el responsable de su caída ni siquiera se molestó en pedir disculpas. Por lo menos nadie se reía—sobre todo porque nadie le estaba prestando atención.

Y mientras luchaba con sus pies, ella sólo podía rezar para que estuviese de vuelta en su propia vida muy pronto. Mientras hizo su camino a la parte trasera del autobús, decidió que lo primero que haría al llegar a la escuela sería encontrarse a sí misma. Tal vez eso daría la sacudida para poner fin a esta transformación.

Tan pronto como ella se bajó del autobús, Ino corrió a su propio casillero. Allí, la otra Ino estaba jugando con la combinación y hablando con Tayuya, quien tenía su casillero su lado. Ino antes había tenido la experiencia de verse a ella misma en los ojos de otro. Siempre era espeluznante—pero muy interesante.

Ella se veía bien. La falda rayada sobre las polainas funcionaban—ella no había estado demasiado segura cuando contempló por primera vez la combinación. Sin embargo, ella no estaba muy emocionada con las botas cortas, la próxima vez, se pondría bailarinas planas.

―Ino- ella dijo.

La otra Ino se giró, y Ino/Hinata inmediatamente reconoció su propia expresión—la cual era exactamente la forma en que habría esperado reaccionar ante cualquier intento de comunicación por parte de Hinata Hyuga. ―¿Qué?-

Ino/Hinata no tenía idea qué responder. Ella había estado esperando que el simple contacto cara a cara la pusiera de nuevo dentro de su propio cuerpo.

―Um… sólo quería decir _Hola_-

La otra Ino la miró con incredulidad. Luego se volvió a Tayuya, rodó sus ojos, y dijo ―Vámonos-

Ino-Hinata estaba decepcionada, pero se sintió aliviada también. Aquello había sido definitivamente un verdadero comportamiento de Ino. Como lo esperaba, ella y Hinata no habían intercambiado los cuerpos—pero era bueno tener la confirmación. Ella no tendría que preocuparse por Hinata diciendo cosas estúpidas, actuando como una nerd, o de otro modo arruinaría la reputación de Ino.

La alarma de la campana sonó, indicando que quedaban dos minutos para que los estudiantes estuvieran en sus salones. Ino cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde Hinata se suponía debía estar.

Ella buscó la mochila de Hinata y sacó una carpeta de tres anillos—_eso _tenía sentido. Ino no había visto una carpeta como esa desde la escuela primaria. Todos en la escuela intermedia utilizan cuadernos de espiral, uno por clase. Pero por suerte, en la cubierta interior de la carpeta Hinata estaba pegado una copia de su horario. Su clase estaba en el otro extremo del edificio, en el segundo piso.

Ella se apresuró por el corredor vacio rápidamente. A mitad de la escalera la campana final sonó y corrió el resto del camino. ¡_Maldición! _Los profesores pasaban lista y hacían un gran alboroto por la tardanza, y la última cosa que ella quería hacer hoy era llamar la atención sobre sí misma.

Pero cuando ella se metió en el aula, el profesor ni siquiera levantó la vista. Ninguno de los otros estudiantes le hizo caso—al menos no hasta que ella cayó en uno de los asientos vacíos. La chica delante de ella se dio la vuelta.

―Ese es el asiento de Heather-

―Lo siento- Ino dijo. En ese momento ella quería patearse a sí misma—o mejor aún, a la chica que había hablado con ella. ¿Y qué si ella estaba sentada en el asiento de Heather?

Heather no estaba allí. ¿Y por qué ella había pedido disculpas? ¿Estaba realmente volviéndose Hinata? Miró a su alrededor. ¿Debería arriesgarse o preguntarle a la chica dónde solía sentarse Hinata?

No, ella no podría preguntar—eso sería demasiado extraño. De cualquier manera, la chica probablemente no sabría dónde Hinata se sentaba, desde que nadie se daba cuenta de ella.

Ino se trasladó a otra silla vacía, la que debe haber sido de Hinata, ya que nadie se opuso. Evidentemente, todo el mundo creía que ella era Hinata Hyuga en el asiento de Hinata Hyuga.

La mera noción era tan horrible que se olvidó de responder cuando el profesor tomó asistencia.

―¡Hinata!- el profesor ladró. ―En realidad estás aquí por un cambio. Podrías considerar responder a tu nombre- La clase se rió a sabiendas, como si fuera algún tipo de evento común.

―Lo siento- Ino dijo de nuevo y luego se pateó mentalmente y prometió no repetir esa palabra por el resto del día.

Después de pasar lista vinieron los aburridos anuncios habituales por el intercomunicador. Ino aprovechó el tiempo para considerar su situación.

Obviamente, esta experiencia de transferencia de cuerpo era diferente de los anteriores. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo dentro de cualquier otro cuerpo. Por otro lado, las otras experiencias no habían sido consistentes en tiempo - algunos duraban segundos, otros horas. Ella siempre había vuelto a su interior eventualmente.

Ella no estaba preocupada—no todavía.

Sin embargo, algo más la molestaba—algo que nunca antes había pensado. Mientras ella estaba en el cuerpo del otro, ¿dónde estaba esa persona? Su memoria de ser la pobre anciana le había dado un indicio de cómo la otra Ino estaba funcionando—como un robot programado como Ino. Pero, ¿dónde estaba Hinata?

―Hey, idiota, la campana está sonando-

Miró sin comprender al muchacho que pasaba su escritorio y se dio cuenta que la clase había terminado.

Ella se levantó y agarró su mochila. _Contrólalo_, se advirtió a ella misma. _Puede que tengas que lucir como Hinata por un tiempo, pero no tienes que ser ella. _

La siguiente clase de Hinata era matemática, la cual no era una de las mejores materias de Ino. Hinata tenía el mismo maestro que Ino, y usaban el mismo libro de texto, pero la clase de Hinata era un par de días por detrás de la de Ino. Lo que era algo _cool_—por una vez Ino sabía las respuestas de la ecuación que el maestro estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón.

Cuando el maestro preguntó por respuestas, ella alzó su mano.

El profesor miró a lo largo de la clase. "¿Nadie quiere intentar esto?"

Ino sacudió su mano. Luego otra chica tentativamente levantó la mano.

―Si, ¿Jade?-

Ino alzó más su mano. ¡Wow! ¿Era Hinata tan perdedora que hasta los maestros la ignoraban? Consideró responder voluntariamente en la próxima clase de Hinata, Inglés, pero luego decidió no hacerlo.

Ella era mejor apegándose a su plan inicial de no llamar la atención sobre sí misma. Sólo debía dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso hasta que pudiese volver dentro de sí y dejar que Hinata recogiera donde lo había dejado. Era lo menos que podía hacer por la pobre muchacha. ¡Oh, no! ¿Fue una nota de piedad viniendo de allí?

Miró el horario previsto en la carpeta de Hinata y vio que su siguiente clase era gimnasia. Bien—por lo menos estaría moviéndose, y no sólo sentada y pensando. Pero se le ocurrió que el gimnasio estaba justo por debajo de la clase en la que actualmente estaba. No le llevaría más de un minuto y medio llegar allí, y había seis minutos para matar entre las clases. ¿Qué podría hacer con ellos?

En su vida normal, ella sabía exactamente qué podría hacer—ir a los baños más cercanos y pasar los cuatro minutos y medio adicionales arreglándose el cabello y volviéndose a aplicar brillo de labios.

Por otra parte, la idea de quedarse en la sala no era atractiva, y no había ninguna ley que mantuviese a Hinata alejada de los baños públicos. Por eso, cuando sonó la campana, se dirigió directamente hacia el baño de chicas a través del pasillo.

Ella fue la primera allí. A pesar de que sabía lo que veía cuando miraba en el espejo, todavía era repugnante hacerle frente a la reflexión de Hinata.

No es de extrañar que Hinata nunca permaneciera mucho tiempo en los baños— ¿a quién le gustaría ver eso todos los días? Era demasiado horrible. Y aunque en realidad no fuese ella, Ino sintió un impulso automático de hacer algunas mejoras.

Sólo que no tenía ningún tipo de herramientas. Como se esperaba, una búsqueda en la mochila de Hinata reveló nada en el sentido de cosméticos.

La puerta del baño se abrió. En el espejo, Ino observó cómo sus amigas Karin y Tayuya se paseaban, seguidas por la Ino-robot, o lo que sea que fuera. Todas ellas se alinearon frente al espejo, vaciaron sus bolsos de maquillaje en los lavabos, y se pusieron a trabajar. Ino no podía sacar sus ojos de ella misma, y la Otra-Ino se dio cuenta. ―¿Qué _miras_?-

¡Wow! Si ella solo supiera a quién le estaba hablando en realidad. Ino se mordió la lengua y dijo lo que ella asumía que diría Hinata si hubiese estado en la misma situación: ―Nada.- Pero luego vio a la Otra-Ino aplicarse su propio brillo labial Perlas de Rosa—el mismo brillo que Ino se había comprado justo la semana pasada—ella habló impulsivamente.

―Ino…-

―¿Qué?-

―¿Me prestas tu brillo labial?-

La Otra-Ino no intentó disfraz su reacción horrorizada. ―¡No!-

Ino no se sorprendió. Si hubiese estado en su propio cuerpo, eso era justo lo que hubiese respondido a una pregunta como esa de Hinata.

Después de todo, ella no quería tener piojos, o cualquier otro tipo de gérmenes que alguien desagradable como Hinata tendría.

Lo que le sorprendió a Ino fue la manera en que la respuesta de la Otra-Ino le hizo sentir. Ella en realidad podía sentir que algo ardía detrás de sus ojos.

Eso era ridículo—ella no era Hinata, entonces, ¿porqué debería importarle si alguien se burlaba de ella? Aún así, Ino decidió hacer una escapada rápida del baño antes de las lágrimas de Hinata aparecieran. Se apresuró a salir, bajó las escaleras y se fue al vestuario al lado del gimnasio.

Al menos esta era una de las clases propias de Ino, de modo que sabía lo que iría sucediendo. Ellos estaban jugando voleibol este mes. Ella tomó un limpio-pero-feo uniforme de gimnasia de talla-única y entró en el vestuario.

A su alrededor, las chicas se desvestían y hablaban. Con su cabeza agachada, Ino se abrió paso a un vestidor vacío, esperando mantener un perfil bajo. Ella particularmente quería estar lejos de la Otra-Ino. Tal vez ahora estaría cansada de molestar a Hinata por no usar un sostén.

No hubo suerte. Tan pronto como ella se quitó la camiseta, un grito se elevó.

"Hey, Hinata, ¿alguna vez has probado esto?" La Otra-Ino posó con los codos extendidos y comenzó a cantar mientras sacudía sus brazos hacia atrás y adelante en un ejercicio:

_Debemos, debemos, debemos incrementar nuestro busto. _

_Es mejor, es mejor, es mejor para el sweater. _

Era una vieja y rancia rima- ¿cómo alguien podría encontrarlo gracioso? Pero Karin y las otras rieron obedientemente, y Ino experimentó una extraña sensación caliente en su cara.

Oh-Por-Dios!, ¿se ruborizó? ¡Nunca antes se había ruborizado en la vida!

El silbido agudo de la profesora los llamó en el gimnasio. A decir verdad, Ino había disfrutado gimnasia este mes—ella era buena en volleyball, y sacaba su rasgo competitivo. Ella siempre estaba tan concentrada que nunca había notado cómo jugaba Hinata, pero decidió que podía asumir con seguridad que Hinata era una torpe, y ella estaba bastante segura de que no había ningún rasgo competitivo secreto detrás de su actitud humilde.

Una vez que estaban todas en el gimnasio, la Sra. Barnes en su pantalón blanco y camisa, hizo sonar el silbato de nuevo."Las Capitanas de hoy son Tayuya y Lisa." Una moneda fue lanzada para ver cuál de las chicas iba primero, y luego comenzó la selección del equipo.

Si ella hubiese sido ella misma, habría sido la primera elección de Tayuya, Ino pensó con tristeza. No importaba quien fuese la capitana, ella siempre era la primera o la segunda elección. Pero no vino como una sorpresa encontrarse aún en pie entre los equipos mientras la selección continuaba.

¡Que humillante ser la última! Una vez más, Ino tuvo que recordarse que ella no era ella misma, que no era realmente Ino la que tenía que escabullirse hacia el lado de Tayuya cuando ya no quedaba nadie más para escoger.

El juego comenzó, y fue como una pesadilla. Ino había estado mitad esperando que su propia personalidad podría anular la debilidad natural de Hinata y las limitaciones físicas, pero no hubo suerte. Incluso cuando intentó lo más arduo para llegar a la pelota, alguien se lanzó delante de ella.

Otras jugadoras la empujaban a un lado como si fuera una mosca molesta que había invadido el gimnasio. Como si ella no perteneciera allí del todo. Un pensamiento la golpeó: ¡Hinata no pertenecía a ninguna parte!

Ni siquiera existía para la mayoría de la gente.

_A excepción de tí_, se dijo con gravedad. _A tí _te importa. ¡_Y mira donde has llegado! _

Una bola golpeándola en la cabeza la trajo de vuelta al juego. No es que le hiciera algún bien al equipo. Era su turno de sacar—y el mejor golpe de Hinata era el peor de Ino.

La pelota pegó en la red, el juego terminó, y el otro equipo vitoreó.

―Hinata, ¿estás loca?- Tayuya gritó. ―Perdiste el juego, ¡idiota!-

"A ver, a ver, es un deporte de equipo—no culpamos a los individuos"- murmuró la Sra. Barnes, pero incluso ella estaba mirando a Ino con desesperación.

Por lo menos no la molestaron de nuevo en el vestuario. Sus compañeras parecían estar satisfechas simplemente con darle miradas sucias cada vez que se encontraban con sus ojos. O por lo menos, así era como se sentía. La única persona que no parecía enojada era Sarah Miller, pero eso no era un consuelo. Sarah era la clase de chica que siempre estaba sonriente y era amable con todos, por lo que a Ino le concernía, lo que no contaba.

El almuerzo era lo siguiente en la lista—Hinata tenía el mismo periodo de almuerzo que Ino. Pero caminar en la cafetería el día de hoy era una experiencia totalmente nueva para ella. Ayer era su reino, ahora se sentía como si estuviera caminando en una zona de guerra, con enemigos en cada mesa. Daba miedo.

Con la cabeza baja, se fue a la final de la línea de comida. Esperando allí, ella no pudo resistirse a echar un vistazo a su propia mesa. Qué raro—verse sentada allí con Karin y todos sus amigos, riendo y hablando...

―Hey, ¿te vas a mover o qué?- el chico detrás de ella demandó.

Se estaba convirtiendo automático el murmurar "lo siento", y ella se movió con la línea. Normalmente se habría comprado sólo un yogur y una ensalada, pero el especial de hoy en realidad se veía bien, y la única felicidad que iba a conseguir de ese día iba vendría de comer. Pero cuando llegó a la caja, se dio cuenta que ella nunca había chequeado para ver cuánto dinero llevaba a Hinata.

No lo suficiente. Y entonces tuvo que soportar más miradas molestas mientras retrocedía y devolvía el almuerzo. Terminó con una barra de chocolate y una bolsa de papas fritas de la máquina expendedora. Ella encontró un asiento en una mesa desocupada y empezó a comer. La próxima vez, ella recordaría llevar un libro o una revista. Pero no habrá una próxima vez, ella misma se aseguró. Seguramente mañana a esta hora sería ella misma otra vez.

Sin nada más que hacer que comer su dulce y papas fritas, abrió la carpeta de Hinata para ver cómo sería el resto del día. Para la próxima clase, no había materia como historia o Inglés—sólo un número de habitación: 209.

Cayó en la cuenta de que esta podría ser la llamada Clase de Dotados de Hinata. Y por primera vez desde que el día horrible había comenzado, en realidad sentía una chispa de curiosidad.

¿De qué se trataba esa clase, de todos modos? La gente lo llamaba "dotados", pero había otras clases para cerebros en Konoha, y todos ellos tenían nombres como Inglés Avanzado o Matemáticas Avanzadas.

Tal vez era una especie de clase especial de opinión. Pero no, Hinata era sólo una nerd, una perdedora, no alguien que necesita ayuda adicional con el aprendizaje. Así que tal vez eso es lo que era—una clase de inadaptados sociales. En el fondo de su mente, sin embargo, Ino sabía que eso no era posible.

Mientras que el resto de los estudiantes fácilmente clasificaba a Hinata como una perdedora, no era una categoría que Konoha Middle School reconociera jamás. Ino tenía la sensación de que todas las escuelas intermedias eran así. Los maestros, directores, consejeros—ellos nunca sabían lo que realmente estaba pasando.

* * *

Espero opiniones! Besos!

SakuraSayouri


	3. Capitulo 3

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! Al final los responderé, no las dejo con la intriga del cap…

* * *

Capitulo 3

Se trataba de un aula ordinaria, no era diferente a la mayoría de las demás en el edificio. Había un gran mapa en una pared, en otra, estantes, filas de pupitres y un escritorio más grande en la parte delantera de la sala, detrás de la cual estaba sentada una mujer.

―Hinata ¡Qué bueno verte!-. Ino pensó que era una extraña felicitación sobre todo, por el énfasis que había puesto a la palabra ver.

¿Esto tiene algo que ver con ser ―visto y no oído-? ¿Hinata realmente era ruidosa en esta clase? Eso fue difícil de creer.

Ino no tenía ni idea de cuál era el nombre de la profesora, por lo que dijo "mucho gusto", y luego se giro para ver quien más estaba allí.

La campana no había sonado todavía, solo había otros dos estudiantes sentados en la sala. Uno de ellos era pequeño, un chico de razgos perrunos con pelo corto y a la moda, y una expresión solemne.

Parecia muy joven, ¿era un estudiante de sexto grado quizás? En cualquier caso, nunca lo había visto antes.

Pero la otra cara fue definitivamente familiar. Era gracioso en cierto modo, porque ella había pensado en ella el otro día… Sakura Haruno.

Por lo general Ino no sabía los nombres de los alumnos de séptimo grado, pero Sakura era famosa… O tal vez infame era la palabra correcta. Y no era porque siempre andaba vestida de negro con sus oscuros ojos delineados.

Había historias sobre Sakura Haruno, y no eran sólo rumores. Se había trasladado a Konoha justo después del inicio del año escolar, y no venía de otra escuela, sino de una especie de cárcel para delincuentes juveniles.

Ino no tenía idea de por qué Sakura había estado en ese lugar, pero tenía que creer que había sido por algo más que robar en tiendas. Sakura daba miedo con solo mirarla, porque era como alguien que llevaba una navaja y no le

molestaba cortar la cara de alguien que la molestara. Lo que era imposible de creer era la idea de que Sakura sea una nerd, no tan nerd era un término cortes para otra cosa, como locos o criminales.

Pero esa idea se desvaneció con la próxima, llegada.

―¡Sasuke!-, exclamó Ino.

Sasuke Uchiha miró sin comprender. ―¿Si?-

Entonces recordó que Sasuke no le estaba respondiendo a Ino Yamanaka, la chica a la que había besado bajo el agua en la fiesta de piscina de Tayuya en la primavera pasada. Él se dirigía hacia Hinata Hyuga, quien nunca había tenido el descaro de hablar con un chico lindo como él, y ahora estaba mirando con curiosidad a Ino, seguro estaba preguntándose qué quería Hinata.

―Uh, nada- Ino murmuro. ―Lo siento- Por una vez, pronuncio esa palabra intencionalmente. Ella acababa de decidir que en esta clase necesitaba comportarse como Hinata. La última cosa en el mundo que quería era que alguien (es decir Sasuke), supiera quién era realmente. Si Sasuke sabía lo que estaba pasando, ella tenía una horrible sensación de que nunca sería capaz de mirarla de nuevo sin ver la cara de Hinata.

―Hola Sasuke-, dijo la profesora, mientras se dirigia a su asiento.

―Hola, Madame- respondió Sasuke.

_Madame_. Eso fue interesante, Ino pensó. Tal vez era una profesora de francés en Konoha.

Eso explicaría porque Ino no la había visto antes.

Fue toda una sorpresa ver entrar a la siguiente persona, Ten Ten, una chica súper dulce, que estaba en su clase de gimnasia. ¿Por qué estaba ella aquí? Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Era nerd?

Pero Ino estaba más intrigada por el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha, un chico lindo, que no era un criminal, del tipo sonriente estaba aquí. Él era súper popular y había sido estrella del equipo de fútbol de la escuela hasta que tuvo aquel fatal accidente el mes anterior. Y a pesar de que ya no estaba más en el equipo todavía era considerado uno de los mejores chicos de Konoha. ¿Así que por qué estaba en esta clase? Ella no creía que ser cool, contaba como algo para pertenecer al grupo de los súper nerds. Si ese fuese el caso, ella, la verdadera Ino, habría estado allí.

El estudiante que estaba por ingresar era una joven de aspecto futurista con una expresión de cristal. La profesora la saludo como Matsuri, y tomó el asiento junto a Ino. Entonces entró un chico que Ino conoció, porque él era el único que estudiante en Konoha en silla de ruedas. El fue seguido de otro chico, y esta vez Ino contuvo el aliento bruscamente.

Ella lo reconoció de inmediato a pesar de que no lo había visto en años, Naruto Uzumaki, que solía vivir en la calle. El niño cuyo cuerpo había ocupado brevemente hace mucho tiempo. Él debe estar en sexto grado ahora… pero se vía exactamente como en aquel entonces, mirando para atrás cuando él era el más recogido niño de la zona.

Tal vez Hinata fue recogida de un terreno y por esa razón estaba en esa clase. Por otra parte nadie se metía con Sakura si es que querían vivir. ¿Y quién escogería a Sasuke Uchiha?

Sonó la campana, y Ino contó ocho estudiantes de la clase. El promedio de alumnos por clase era entre 20 y 30. Esto era cada vez más misterioso.

Madame, se levantó de su silla y dio la vuelta y se puso enfrente de la mesa. Era una mujer menuda, de cabello oscuro, ojos brillantes oscuros, y una amistosa sonrisa. ―Kiba, ¿te gustaría comenzar con tu informe?-

―No- respondió el niño en sillas de ruedas.

Ino se quedó desconcertada. A nadie le gustaba dar informes, pero en realidad nadie dijo que no.

―Pudo haber dado alguna excusa—que tenia había dejado los papeles en su casa, fingir tener laringitis—, pero usted se ha limitado a decir que no.-

Madame no parecía sorprendida, solo decepcionada. ―Este es tu día de entrega del informe Kiba-

―No estoy listo- dijo Kiba secamente.

―La asignación se dio hace más de una semana, has tenido un montón de tiempo para prepararlo-

―He estado ocupado-.

Sakura habló de repente. ―Mentiroso-

Kiba volvió la cabeza. ―¿Qué me has dicho?‖

―Estas mintiendo- dijo Sakura. ―No has estado muy ocupado. Tú, solo no quieres dar tu informe‖-

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Kiba, preguntó. Las risas se extendieron por todo el salón de clases y Kiba enrojeció.

Ino no lo entendía, y ella se dio cuenta de que esto tenía que ser una especie de broma interna. Podía ver que a Madame, no le simpatizo.

―Ese fue un comentario inapropiado, Sakura. Hay que respetar la privacidad de los pensamientos de Kiba-

Sakura se encogió de hombros. ―Se me escapó-

Madame miró intencionadamente. ―Hemos hablado de esto antes Sakura. Tienes que aprender a controlar tu don. Todos deben hacerlo. Ahora, Kiba, tienes que darnos el informe hoy. Si no has preparado nada, todavía debes responder a la tarea. Solo tendrás que hablar de la banda-

Los labios de Kiba se encontraban en una línea ajustada, y el miró a su escritorio. Ino se preguntaba por qué, Madame no hacia lo que cualquier otro profesor en esta situación hubiera hecho (enviarlo a la oficina del maestro, o ponerle un cero por su actitud, ese tipo de cosas), pero esta profesora no parecía molesta.

Ella siguió hablando con calma. ― ¿Alguien recuerda la asignación de Kiba, para esta semana?-

La chica de aspecto futurista habló. ―Dar un ejemplo de cómo se puede utilizar el don. Al igual que cuando dije que iba a llover el sábado, así que le dije a Heather no hacer el picnic, y…

Madame la interrumpió. ―Eso es suficiente, Matsuri. Este es el turno de Kiba. ¿Kiba?

Ino lo miró con cierta alarma. El niño en silla de ruedas estaba muy pálido, como si estuviera a punto de caer enfermo o algo así. Ella se alegró de ver que no estaba sentado a su lado. Pobre Sasuke… ¿Estaba a punto de vomitar sobre él?

Sasuke le habló. ―Mira hombre, tienes que enfrentar el problema, ¿sabes?

―No, no es un problema Sasuke- Madame lo corrigió. ―Usamos la palabra don.-

Kiba miró a Sasuke. ―¿Qué sabes tú acerca de mi vida?, ¡Eres un atleta!-

―Ya no es así- dijo Sasuke.

―Bueno esa es tu elección. ¡Tú no estás atrapado en una silla de ruedas!-

Ino pensó. Así que eso es. Ella había visto algo como esto en la televisión. Esta era una especie de terapia grupal, para niños con problemas personales, en material emocional. Con razón la gente era tan reservada. Tú no querías que tus compañeros de clases supieran que eres un caso perdido.

Eso tenía sentido para ella ahora, salvo por una cosa. ¿Por qué la profesora se refería a ello como sus dones?-

Sasuke continuó. ―Hey, todo lo que estoy diciendo es que no se debe temer hablar en relación de a nuestros problemas. El don es algo que nos fue otorgado, ¿por qué no hablar de ello?-

Ahora los ojos de Kiba ardían. ―Porque no me da la gana, ¿de acuerdo?- Su voz iba en aumento. ―Tú realmente me molestas, ¿sabes? ¡Solo porque estoy en silla de ruedas no significa que debes empujarme a tu alrededor! Así que métetelo en tu estúpida cabeza- Estaba chillando ahora, tanto que fue espeluznante, fue aún más espeluznante que Naruto de repente cayó al suelo y se arrastró debajo de su escritorio… justo antes de que varios libros salieran volando de los estantes.

Todo el mundo se agachó cuando los libros aumentaron. Ino se sorprendió por lo que ella no se movió lo suficientemente rápido, y un libro le cortó la oreja.

―¡Ay!-

―Sarah, hay que detenerlo- grito alguien. Pero, ¿cómo Sarah podía hacer algo al respecto? Ino se preguntó. Si ella estaba sentada al otro lado de la habitación. En cualquier caso, Madame fuñe capaz de poner fin al caos.

―¡Kiba!- la profesora gritó fuertemente. ―¡Para ahora mismo! ¡Contrólate!-

El vuelo de los libros continuó, pero se movían más lentamente y luego comenzaron a caer al suelo.

Ahora Madame tenía una expresión muy severa. ―Eso fue completamente innecesario, Kiba. Voy a descontarte cinco puntos-. La planta en la maceta pequeña sobre su escritorio empezó a aumentar.

―¡Kiba!- dijo en tono de advertencia. La planta volvió a bajar.

Ino, estaba en estado de shock, aún acunaba su mano sobre su oído. Madame se dio cuenta de eso también. ―Hinata, ¿estás bien?‖

Ino se quitó la mano y la miró. No había sangre. ―Yo- eh-. Si‖

La profesora se fue detrás de su escritorio, abrió su cuaderno, y comenzó a anotar algo.

Ino se volvió hacia Matsuri. ―¿Qué fue todo eso?- Los ojos vacios de Matsuri se ajustaron un poco. ―Oh vamos Hinata. Tú no tienes que ser capaz de predecir el futuro para saber lo que Kiba hace cuando se enoja‖.

―¿Madame?-

―¿Si, Sakura?-

―Naruto necesita ir al baño-. Hubo un par de zapatillas, y Naruto se encogió en su asiento.

Madame miró dolida. ―Sakura, Naruto es totalmente capaz de pedirlo, discúlpate- la expresión inocente de Sakura era una máscara, que mostraba un brillo en sus ojos desagradable. ―Pero, usted sabe lo temido que es, Madame. Y juro, que estaba a punto de hacerse en los pantalones-

-¡No es verdad! - Naruto chillo, pero se veía muy nervioso.

―Naruto, queda justificado- dijo Madame.

Cuando Naruto se escurrió por la puerta, Ino se volvió a Matsuri de nuevo.

―Pero, ¿cómo sabia Sakura que…-

―Sakura no quisiera tener que decir esto de nuevo- declaró Madame. ―Te estás comportando muy mal. Solo porque tú tienes la capacidad de leer la mente de otras personas no significa que tienes el derecho de hacer esto. Por no mencionar el hecho de que tú sabes lo que hace Naruto cuando se siente molesto-

Sakura se dejo caer en el asiento. ―Si, está bien -

Madame sacudió la cabeza con cansancio. ―Kiba, ya ha creado un desorden en la habitación, sin duda no necesitamos que Naruto le haga daño a nadie. Ahora clase, para el resto del periodo vamos a trabajar en ejercicios de respiración-.

Hubo un fuerte gemido de los estudiantes (a excepción de Sarah, por supuesto), Ino se preguntaba si alguna vez se quejaba de algo.

Madame frunció el ceño.

―Estos ejercicios son esenciales para mantener el control. Ahora vamos a repasar los cinco pasos básicos-. Ella se giro hacia la pizarra y comenzó a escribir.

―Paso uno: No respirar por la nariz, concentrarse en la expansión de los pulmones…-

Ino no escuchaba, ni miraba la pizarra. Su cabeza le daba vueltas tan rápido que se sentía mareada. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Kiba hacia mover las cosas, Sakura podía leer mentes, Naruto Uzumaki, el niño cobarde… podía lastimar a alguien? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué eran estas personas?

Se trataba de una fantasía, no podía estar sucediendo. Gente como esta, personas con extraños poderes, pertenecían a películas como X-Men, o animes. No podía haber imaginado a personas como estas en Konoha Middle School. _Olvídate de Konoha, esta gente no se supone que existiera en el mundo real. _

Psicópatas. Locos. Monstruos. Ella no sabía cómo llamarlos. Sasuke era uno de ellos… y Ten Ten. ¿Qué clase de poderes tenían? Y, ¡oh mi Dios!, ¿qué clase de psicópata era Hinata Hyuga?

* * *

Bueno no me resistí a una Sakura gotica, sé que no encaja mucho con su personalidad pero bueno jeje… En cuanto al Kiba en silla de ruedas lo siento muchísimo! Pero necesitaba alguien de carácter fuerte en esa condición, a medida que avance la trama entenderán muchas cosas… Lo mismo con Naruto el niño cobarde…

Rociio Uzumaki: Gracias, pero no es mía, es una adaptación de la saga Gifted.

No, Hinata no es pobre y si tiene muchas hermanas jejeje.

Ino no se esta convirtiendo en alguien retraído, solo que es el cuerpo de Hinata, y a pesar del cambio de cuerpo la mente de ella para sobrevivir se adapta a algunas costumbres de Hinata… En cuanto al resto solo queda seguir leyendo :D

Dark side of everything: Gracias por tus reviews, en si Ino no está en shock, recuerda que ya le ha pasado unas cuantas veces, ella relata dos casos en especial. Si la historia de Hinata es triste, pero no diré más para dejarte con la intriga. Prometo actualizar rápido!


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

Sakura estaba teniendo problemas para mantener sus ojos abiertos. A medida que pasaba por los de ejercicios de respiración de Madame, ella usaba cada inhalación de aire como una excusa para bostezar. Esto significaba que siempre exhalaba un segundo o dos después que los demás en la clase, lo que provocaba que Madame frunciera el ceño en su dirección. No es que a ella le importara lo que Madame pensara de ella—pero había algo en la maestra que siempre la hacía temblar un poco. Era casi como si Madame pudiese ver lo que estaba pasando dentro de la cabeza de Sakura, lo que era ridículo, por supuesto. Sólo Sakura podía ver lo que estaba pasando dentro de las mentes de los demás. Sin embargo, curiosamente nunca pudo penetrar completamente en la cabeza de Madame. No es que alguna vez realmente quisiera. Después de todo, ¿qué clase de pensamientos interesantes podría tener _un maestro_?

Madame quitó la atención de Sakura mientras le ofrecía al huraño de Kiba algunos consejos sobre el ritmo de su respiración. Sakura se aprovechó de esto y cerró los ojos. Ella se podía dormir con tanta facilidad...

Había dos razones para esto. Ella había estado hasta muy tarde la noche anterior. No estaba muy segura de a qué hora se había quedado frita, pero pensó que ella podía ver los primeros rayos de sol desde la ventana de su dormitorio. Así que ella no había dormido mucho, y sólo eso justificaba sus bostezos.

La otra razón era el hecho de que estaba aburrida, pero eso no era un estado inusual de mente para ella, sobre todo aquí. Sus clases eran aburridas, sus maestros eran aburridos, ¿y cuál era el punto de estar allí de todos modos? A ella no le importaba lo que pasaba en la escuela.

Esta clase era la peor. Era demasiado pequeña y no se podía ocultar. En otras clases se sentaba en la parte posterior, donde el maestro no pudiese notarla. Allí, podía dejar de prestar atención y se divertía escuchando los pensamientos de sus compañeros de clase. Nunca eran especialmente divertidos o incluso ligeramente interesantes, los sueños de otras personas podían ser tan aburridos como la suciedad. Pero en esta clase, ni siquiera podía hacer eso. Madame conocía su don, y ella estaba viendo siempre su cara en busca de signos reveladores de espionaje mental.

Por supuesto, había momentos en los que Madame estaba ocupada con otros estudiantes, al igual que ahora, y Sakura podía concentrarse en la lectura de las mentes de los demás. Pero estos niños llamados dotados no eran más entretenidos que sus compañeros de clase habitual. Kiba, por ejemplo, sólo pensaba en cosas como lo que iba a pedir para la cena de esa noche o lo que haría ver a todos en la televisión. Parecía que él era quien totalmente mandaba en su hogar.

Ahora Madame estaba ayudando a respirar Sasuke, por lo que Sakura volvió su atención a Matsuri. Cuando ella aprendió primero acerca del don de Matsuri, tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo interesante dentro de su cabeza. Pero Matsuri era una despistada total—ella no tenía control del todo sobre su don. En este momento, todo lo que Sakura podía ver era una vaga imagen de un incendio forestal. En algún lugar, en algún momento en un futuro próximo o lejano, un grupo de árboles se quemarían. Tal vez. Era imposible decir si Matsuri tenía visiones o simplemente soñaba despierta.

Sakura se centró en los pensamientos de Naruto, pero ella sabía que no sería nada extraordinario. La cabeza de Naruto estaba llena de recuerdos de cada vez que se había sentido una víctima. Los únicos momentos en los que podría ser interesante leer a Naruto se producían cuando estaba enojado. Luego Sakura podía ver una pantalla brillante de luces centelleantes en muchos colores diferentes, algo así como fuegos artificiales.

Los pensamientos de Ten Ten eran bastante aburridos. Se podría pensar que una chica que podía controlar a otras personas podría tener algunas ideas interesantes en la cabeza, pero Ten Ten _no _estaba en uso de su poder, de modo que incluso se rehusaba a pensar en ello. Era como si estuviera en una especie de estado zen todo el tiempo.

Sakura no se molestó en tratar con Carter, el estudiante más joven del grupo. Ella sabía que no habría nada dentro de su cabeza. A veces se preguntaba cómo el extraño muchacho podía caminar y comer y vestirse cuando parecía que ni siquiera tenía un cerebro.

Hinata era casi peor que nada. Sus pensamientos estaban sin forma, sólo una nube grande, negra y espesa de miseria. Cualquier pedacito o pieza que Sakura pudiese descifrar era generalmente demasiado deprimente como para leer ...

Ella frunció el ceño. Algo desconocido estaba viniendo de la mente de Hinata. Había una luz... Sakura la miró y trató de concentrarse, para ver a la luz.

Pero antes de que pudiera tener sentido, los pensamientos de alguien más irrumpieron:

_Me asesinó, ¡y ahora se está saliendo con la suya! ¡Ella tiene que ser detenida! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Dile a la policía! _

Sólo había una cabeza que podría producir un pensamiento como éste.

"Hey, Sasuke" ella susurró. "Alguien te llama."

Madame escuchó. "¡Sakura! ¿Qué te dije sobre las escuchas?"

"Está bien, Madame", dijo Sasuke cansado. "Realmente no puede culparla. Este tipo es tan _ruidoso_."

"No es broma", dijo Sakura. "Ni siquiera tuve que _tratar _de escuchar."

"¿Te gustaría compartir este problema con nosotros, Sasuke?" Madame le preguntó.

Sasuke suspiró. "Él aparece alrededor de una vez por semana más o menos, y él realmente me molesta. Supuestamente murió en un accidente—se cayó por unas escaleras y se golpeó la cabeza. Pero él afirma que su esposa lo asesinó, y él quiere que yo llame a la policía."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no haces lo que dice?" Sakura sugirió. "Dile a la policía, y luego dejará de molestarte".

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. "Yo no me quiero involucrar. Además, ¿qué voy a decir? '¿Hola, señor policía. Un hombre muerto me pidió que le diera un mensaje? ¡Van a pensar que estoy loco!"

"Clase, hemos hablado antes sobre este tipo de problemas," dijo Madame. "¿Qué hacemos cuando nuestros dones se entrometen en nuestras vidas? Naruto?"

El escuálido poco cobarde murmuró la respuesta estándar. "Se supone que debemos ignorarlos."

"Exactamente. ¿Y si persisten? ¿Kiba?"

El muchacho desplomado en la silla de ruedas habló. "No lo sé."

Madame lo miró con reprobación. "¡Tonterías, Kiba! Sabes lo que debes hacer, aunque no siempre lo hagas."

Kiba murmuró algo.

"¿Qué dijiste, Kiba? No podemos oírte."

"¡Los alejas!" Kiba espetó. El vaso en la mesa de Madame se estremeció.

Madame lo miró. "¡Kiba!"

El vaso se calmó.

"Gracias, Kiba. Sí, estás en lo correcto. Nos concentramos en la fuerza alejando el don."

"Estoy tratando de perderlo, Madame", declaró Sasuke, "pero este tipo es muy persistente."

Madame asintió con simpatía y se dirigió al grupo. "Clase, Sasuke necesita nuestra ayuda. Vamos a tratar de mediar con algunas ideas para él."

Sakura no había querido dejar escapar el gemido de sus labios tan fuerte. Ahora _todo _el mundo estaba mirando a ella.

"¡Por Dios, Sakura! ¿Por qué tienes que ser una-" Sasuke se detuvo a sí mismo. "Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir."

"Todos estamos juntos en esto, Sakura," Matsuri agregó en voz baja. "Hemos de cuidar el uno del otro."

Madame se les unió "Necesitamos el apoyo de unos a los otros."

No de mí, Sakura pensó, pero se las arregló para mantener esto para ella y trató de detener su expresión de mostrar lo que estaba pensando. _¡Lo que era una corazonada de perdedores! No quería escuchar ninguna de sus opiniones sobre cualquier cosa. _

Por fortuna, la campana sonó en ese momento, así que no tenía que hacerlo.

"Vamos a continuar este debate mañana", dijo Madame. "Y su tarea para la clase de mañana es relatar sobre un momento en el que controlaron con éxito su don."

Mientras Sakura se movía hacia la puerta, pasó a Hinata, y una vez más tuvo una visión de algo inusual en ella. Pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Hinata dejó escapar un pequeño chillido asustado y corrió de inmediato.

A Sakura no le importaba. Incluso si había algo nuevo sucediendo dentro de la pequeña cabeza embotada de Hinata, ¿qué diferencia habría? Todos ellos eran nerds, estos niños llamados dotados, cada uno de ellos viviendo una triste, patética, aburrida vida.

No como _su vida_...

* * *

Bueno chic s gracias por sus reviews, intentaré actualizar más de 2 veces por semana así que estén atentas.

El nombre de Carter no lo quise cambiar porque me gusta, luego verán…

Se que el capi es corto pero mañana subo otro.

Besos y espero les haya gustado.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

Ino estaba mirando el reloj.

Desde hacía un tiempo, se preguntaba si tal vez, cuando sonara el timbre final, su pesadilla terminaría. No tenía ninguna razón real para creer que esto iba a pasar. Su transformación no había comenzado con el primer timbrazo en la escuela, así que ¿por qué que terminaría con el último? Sin embargo, albergaba una esperanza.

Después de todo, el último timbre tenía mucho significado, no sólo para ella sino para todos los estudiantes de Konoha, y tal vez para los profesores también. Era algo importante: Significada el fin de la jornada escolar, la autorización para retirarse, escaparse, liberarse de la autoridad. Así que tal vez, sólo tal vez, ese timbre significaría su propia libertad, su fuga de la prisión del miserable cuerpo de Hinata.

Pero a las 15:45 de la tarde, Ino Beeson salió de la secundaria Konoha en las mismas condiciones en las que había entrado esa mañana: Como Hinata Hyuga. Así que Ino revisó sus expectativas. Se había levantado esa mañana como Hinata, así que no sería ella misma hasta que se levantara la mañana siguiente. De alguna manera tendría que pasar el resto del día y la noche como la nerd número uno del universo.

Planeaba irse a la cama muy temprano. Mientras tanto no había otro lugar al que pudiera ir que no fuera la casa de Hinata. Así que se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se supone que esperan los chicos que toman el autobús. Esta vez, reconoció a uno de los pasajeros, un chico que estaba en la clase de estudio social de Hinata. Ino no podía recordar su nombre, pero pensó que era un poco lindo, así que decidió entablar una conversación.

"Hola."

El chico ni siquiera giró en su dirección. Ella levantó la voz. "Hola". Él la miró. "¿Qué?" Era evidente que ese chico no tenía habilidades de conversación. Así que Ino uso una frase segura, segura de que estaba obligado a hablar.

"¿Puedes creer cuánta tarea nos dio la Sra. Dailey?" Ella esperó una respuesta. Un consentimiento sincero, una queja, algo como eso. En cambió el chico se alejó e inició una conversación con otra chica. Bueno ¿Qué es lo que esperaba? El pensaba que ella era Hinata Hyuga.

Si ese chico sólo supiera quién era realmente la persona que estaba parada a su lado, la persona con la que estaba hablando. Estaría emocionado, estaría desesperado por hablar, y tratar de impresionarla. Saber eso le dio un poco de satisfacción pero aún así seguía algo deprimida.

Su autobús llegó, y Ino vio que el conductor era el mismo hombre que los había recogido esa mañana. Esta vez, se aseguró de estar al frente del grupo para así, subirse primera y obtener el primer asiento. No quería tener que pasar por el pasillo, en el que alguien podía tropezar con ella. Pero una vez más, cuando se abrieron las puertas del autobús, la empujaron fuera del camino hacia la parte posterior del grupo.

Y de nuevo, las puertas del autobús se cerraron en su rostro. Ella fue a golpear la puerta pero ésta vez, llego demasiado tarde. Alguien en una ventana la vio pero no se lo dijo al conductor, él sólo sonrió y sacó la lengua cuando el autobús se fue. Ino se quedo allí, furiosa. ¿El conductor era ciego o algo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo al conducir el autobús escolar? Le diría a su madre, no, a la madre de Hinata, que hiciera una denuncia a la escuela.

Ahora tendría que caminar a la casa de Hinata. Trató de recordar la ruta que el autobús había tomado esa mañana, y pensó que tenía una idea bastante buena de cómo llegar allí.

Pero no estaba familiarizada con el barrio, así que por supuesto hizo un par de giros equivocados y tuvo que dar marcha atrás dos veces. Un viaje que tomaba 10 minutos en autobús le tomó una hora. Cuando dio la vuelta en la esquina de la calle de Hinata, se imaginaba la escena que habría en casa cuando llegara. La madre de Hinata estaría preocupada. Algunas veces cuando ella, Ino, llegaba a casa más tarde de lo esperado encontraba a su madre al borde de las lágrimas, lista para llamar a la policía y reportarla como persona desaparecida. Los padres de sus amigos también eran así, reaccionaban exageradamente, pero a veces de diferentes formas.

Se acordó de Karin y a su madre gritándole, y Tayuya podría incluso estar castigada si llega tarde tres veces seguidas. Tal vez, la madre de Hinata no se enojaría tanto si Ino le señalaba que no era su culpa, que el conductor no la había visto. En cualquier caso, ella no estaba esperando a la confrontación. Unos minutos más no harían ninguna diferencia, así que caminó lentamente y aprovechó el tiempo para examinar barrio de Hinata.

Ino vivía en una parte más antigua de la ciudad, donde—las casas eran enormes y estaban rodeadas de grandes y frondosos árboles. Este era uno de los nuevos barrios, con casas de aspecto moderno, bonitas aunque no tan grandes como las que había en la zona de Ino. Cayó en la cuenta de que Hinata no vivía en ese lugar cuando estaban juntas en la escuela primaria. ¿Cómo es que sabía esto? Tal vez estar en el cuerpo de Hinata le hizo recordar algo que había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo.

Había ido a la fiesta del octavo cumpleaños de Hinata, cuando estaban en la misma clase de segundo grado. En ese momento la familia Hyuga era sólo de tres miembros, Hinata y sus dos padres. Y vivían en un apartamento de dos ambientes, en un complejo con jardín. Debían haberse mudado a este barrio cuando nacieron las septillizas y necesitaron más espacio. Era difícil de creer que ella, Ino Beeson, la reina de la secundaria Konoha, había ido alguna vez a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la número uno menos importante de Konoha, Hinata Hyuga.

Ino no podía recordar si su madre la había obligado a ir. Lo que sí recordaba era una simple fiesta de cumpleaños, con los juegos de siempre, un pastel y velas. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, tenía la misma idea que había tenido anteriormente, que Hinata había sido una persona normal, normal en ese entonces. No una de sus amigas, pero tampoco un bicho raro sin esperanzas. En resumen, Ino se preguntó qué podría haberle sucedido a Hinata entre ese tiempo y ahora. ¿Un accidente? ¿Algún tipo de lesión cerebral? Ella estaba en la puerta de Hinata ahora, tomó una respiración profunda. Luego giró el picaporte, entró y gritó:

"¡Ya estoy en casa!"

Eso era lo que Ino siempre hacia cuando llegaba a su casa, todos los días después de la escuela. Pero aparentemente, no era lo que Hinata hacia. La Sra. Hyuga salió disparada de un cuarto de arriba y apareció en el rellano que daba a la sala de estar.

"¡Silencio!" dijo entre dientes. "¡Las niñas están durmiendo la siesta!"

Luego volvió a entrar en cualquiera que fuera la habitación de la que había salido.

"Lo siento" murmuró Ino a la nada, y se encaminó a la cocina. Si estuviera en su propia casa, su madre la estaría esperando con una pequeña merienda para después de la escuela. Si no estaba, la merienda estaría en la mesada. Su cara se iluminó cuando vio una caja de pasteles en el mostrador de la cocina de los Hyuga, pero antes de que pudiera tomar uno, entró en la habitación la ayudante de la madre de Hinata.

"¡No toques eso. Son para las niñas!"

"¿Qué hay para mí?" preguntó Ino pero Lizzie ya había corrido fuera de la habitación. Ino vio una canasta de manzanas en la mesa. Ella hizo un conteo rápido, vio que había más de siete y tomó una. Mordiéndola, fue de

nuevo hacia la sala y miró a su alrededor. Algunas fotos enmarcadas colgaban en la pared, y mientras ella comía la manzana, se acercó a examinar más de cerca.

Había una foto tradicional de la novia y el novio de una mujer que podría identificarse como una versión más joven de la desagradable madre de Hinata, y supuso que el hombre de la foto era el padre de Hinata. Había otra foto de la pareja, mayor, sonriendo con orgullo junto a una cuna de gran tamaño con siete bebés dentro. El resto de las fotos eran de las septillizas en sus cumpleaños y tomas individuales de cada niña en cada edad.

Una habría sido suficiente, pensó Ino, las niñas se veían exactamente igual. ¿Y dónde estaba Hinata? Ino finalmente encontró otra foto que parecía ser una versión enmarcada de la tarjeta de Navidad de la familia del año anterior. Allí estaban, las siete pequeñas y sonrientes niñas Hyuga paradas en una fila delante de sus padres. Mirando de cerca, Ino fue capaz de distinguir a Hinata, medio escondida detrás del árbol de Navidad.

Gracioso—era una buena toma en comparación con las demás, pero Hinata se veía difusa. Estaba claro para Ino que Hinata no era la estrella de la familia, ni siquiera una jugadora destacada. No había absolutamente nada más sobre ella en la habitación. Nada parecido al tipo de cosas Ino podía ver en su propia casa y las casas de sus amigos. No había premios o diplomas o cintas azules, medallas, ni estatuillas de gimnastas o patinadores artísticos. A pesar de su anterior falta total de interés por Hinata Hyuga, Ino descubrió que estaba empezando a estar curiosa sobre la chica.

Ella subió las escaleras, a la habitación donde había despertado esa la mañana. Seguramente allí sería capaz de encontrar algunas pistas sobre la vida de Hinata. No recordaba nada que hubiera visto esa mañana en las paredes, eso era extraño. La mayoría de las chicas que conocía tenían posters, de estrellas de rock, de caballos, con las estrellas de la popular serie de televisión, cosas por el estilo.

Las paredes de Hinata estaban vacías. Ino miró en los estantes, en los cajones, incluso debajo de la cama, pero después de 20 minutos de búsqueda, estaba desconcertada por completo. No había encontrado nada que le diera una mínima idea de como era Hinata Hyuga. No había libros, CDs, ni revistas. Pero al final, su búsqueda dio frutos. En la parte posterior del armario de Hinata, bajo el cesto de la ropa, Ino descubrió un cuaderno de color rosa. Garabateados en la tapa, con escritura infantil se encontraban las palabras de Hinata Hyuga: " Mi diario. PRIVADO. No tocar." Ino ignoró la advertencia. Sentándose en la cama de Hinata, abrió el cuaderno en la primera página.

"Querido diario: ¡Hoy cumplo ocho años! Tuve una fiesta con todos mis amigos. Hubo pastel de chocolate con rosas de color rosa en la cubierta. Tengo un montón de regalos. Mamá y papá dicen que tengo que esperar todo un mes para recibir el más grande. ¡Ellos me van a dar bebés reales! Espero que todas sean niñas, los niños son asquerosos."

Ino pasó a la siguiente página.

"Querido diario: ¡Hoy saqué 10 en mi examen de ortografía! Mamá me llevo a tomar helado. Papá dice que soy la chica más inteligente del mundo."

Y a la siguiente.

"Querido diario: Hoy fui a mi clase de natación. Estamos aprendiendo a zambullirnos. Es muy divertido."

Ino pensó que Hinata definitivamente sonaba como una persona común y corriente en su diario. Eso era todo tan normal, era aburrido. Ella no iba a encontrar nada interesante allí, cerró el cuaderno y lo tiró al suelo. Por supuesto, eso realmente no importaba. Ino estaba segura que en la mañana estaría fuera de esa prisión sombría. Por lo que realmente no necesitaba averiguar mucho sobre la chica. Se detuvo frente al espejo y se obligó a echar otro vistazo a Hinata.

Este espejo no debe estar muy limpio, pensó.

La imagen reflejada le parecía borrosa. Lo cual era preciso, supuso, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que se veía Hinata. De repente una idea la golpeó, y casi sonrió por primera vez ese día. Ella había pensado en una manera de ocupar su tiempo y hacer realidad una buena acción mientras estaba aquí. (No es que las buenas obras fueran un hábito en ella, pero se imaginó que podría ser recompensado por ello por las fuerzas positivas y salir de cuerpo de Hinata incluso antes.) ¡Había algo muy importante que podía hacer por esta pobre muchacha, podría hacer que Hinata tuviera un mejor aspecto! Ahora, el día de hoy, mientras tenía el control del cuerpo de Hinata, podía conseguirle un corte de pelo decente, algo de ropa bonita, brillo labial, y tal vez algún bronceador para iluminar su monótona piel. Ella se estaría ayudando a sí misma, también, si Hinata no era tan patética, Ino no tenía que preocuparse de sentir lástima por ella y encontrarse en esa misma situación de nuevo. Ella ya sabía que Hinata no llevaba dinero, y no había encontrado nada en su búsqueda de la habitación, pero con sólo mirar la casa, Ino podía ver que la familia no era pobre. Se dirigió a buscar a la madre de Hinata. La encontró en una habitación que no había visto antes, una pequeña sala con un televisor. La Sra. Hyuga estaba sentada en el sofá, hablando por teléfono mientras hojeaba a través de lo que parecía un catálogo de ropa.

"Lila, ¡estas cosas son tan lindas!" gritó. "Mis hijas van a verse adorables este invierno. Voy a pedir el pequeño sombrero de color rosa a juego y guantes."

Si esa hubiera sido su propia casa, Ino sólo hubiera interrumpido. Pero aquí esperaba una pausa en la conversación, golpeando frenéticamente el suelo con el pie, impaciente por poder forzar la entrada. De todos modos, tenía que decidir cómo iba a abordar a la mujer. No tenía idea de como la llamaba Hinata.

¿Mamá? ¿Mami? ¿Madre?

"Ve y abre la puerta Lila, yo esperaré." dijo la Sra. Hyuga, Ino vi{o su oportunidad.

"¿Mamá?" No hubo respuesta mientras la mujer pasaba otra página del catálogo.

"¿Mamá?" dijo Ino "¿Madre?"

La mujer levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Ino. "¿Has dicho algo?"

"Me preguntaba, ¿podríamos ir de compras?"

"¿Qué? ¿Ir a donde?"

"Ir de compras. Como...ir al centro comercial."

La Sra. Hyuga respondió como si Ino hubiera sugerido un viaje a la luna. "¿El centro comercial?"

"Sí, no al grande de la carretera, sino al otro al que está al otro lado de Konoha." La voz de Ino se apagó mientras la cara de la Sra. Hyuga pasaba del asombro a la incredulidad y a algo muy parecido a la ira.

"¿Estás loca? ¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¡No seas ridícula! No tengo tiempo para ir de compras. ¡Tengo siete hijas arriba!"

Ino iba a decir algo que tenía en la punta de la lengua: "Tú tienes ocho hijas." Pero la amiga de la Sra. Hyuga había regresado al teléfono.

"Sí, Lila, estoy aquí. Sólo tengo que correr a la farmacia para recoger las vitaminas de las niñas. Por supuesto que podríamos tomar un café. En casa está mi ayudante, y las niñas están durmiendo la siesta. Bueno, te veré en diez minutos."

Ino se quedó pasmada. Miró a la Sra. Hyuga mientras colgaba el teléfono.

"¿Tienes tiempo para encontrarte con tu amiga pero no para llevarme de compras?" Pero la Sra Hyuga, pasó junta a ella como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

A Sakura particularmente no le gustaba ningún día de la semana, pero realmente odiaba los miércoles. Cada miércoles, después de sus clases, debía visitar al consejero escolar.

Este era un requisito que el juez había impuesto cuando Sakura había sido liberada después de un mes en un reformatorio escolar. Si omitía las reuniones, el consejero la reportaría ante el juez y el juez la podía enviar de vuelta a ese lugar, en donde muchos de los niños eran aún más difíciles que ella.

Ella llamó a la puerta del Señor González y esperó a que su voz alegre y resonante la llamara, "¡Adelante!" Como de costumbre, estaba sentado _sobre _su escritorio en lugar de detrás de él.

"¡Hola, Sakura!" dijo con una sonrisa.

Era muy difícil para ella no devolverle la sonrisa. Ella en realidad tenía una especie de enamoramiento con el señor González, pero no le podía dejar saber eso. Así que sólo murmuró algo que sonó como un saludo entusiasta y tomó su asiento habitual.

"¿Cómo estás?" El Sr. González preguntó.

"Bien," murmuró Sakura.

"¿Sólo bien? Vamos, dame algo más interesante que eso. Fabulosa, emocionada, triste, enojada-cualquier cosa es mejor que simplemente 'bien'."

"Estoy un poco cansada", admitió.

"¿Por qué es eso? ¿Tienes problemas para dormir?"

Era la oportunidad perfecta para entrar en su pose. "Nah, estuve fuera hasta tarde. Saliendo con mi pandilla." A ella le gustaba esa palabra, _pandilla_. Lo había tomado de un programa de televisión, y sonaba mucho mejor que _equipo_.

El Sr. González frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Sakura, sabes que tienes un toque de queda. Se supone que debes estar de vuelta en casa a las diez de la noche."

Ella había olvidado eso, y era otro de los requisitos dictados por el juez. Apresuradamente, corrigió su declaración. "Bueno, no estuve exactamente _afuera_. La pandilla estaba en mi casa."

"¿Tu madre aprobó eso?"

―Um, ella no lo supo. Ella estaba afuera.

"Ya veo," dijo el señor González. Tomó un lápiz y anotó algo en el cuaderno que estaba abierto en su escritorio. Sakura se puso rígida.

"Ella no estuvo fuera toda la noche ni nada de eso", dijo. "Ella estaba en casa antes de las once."

"¿Y ella dejó que tus amigos se quedaran?"

Sakura pensó rápidamente. "Uh, ella no sabía que estaban allí. Ellos estaban en mi habitación y la puerta estaba cerrada."

¿Lo estaba comprando? Ella buscó en la mente de él y vio que estaba nublado con dudas. Tenía que avanzar con la conversación, así que improvisó.

―Uh, uno de los chicos de mi pandilla, él, uh, me ofreció algunas drogas, pero dije que no. Y lo hice salir- agregó.

―Eso es bueno- él dijo. ―¿Fuiste tentada a tomar las drogas?‖

―Oh, no- Sakura le aseguró. ―Ya no toco drogas- En realidad, ella incluso nunca había probado drogas, pero fue una de las razones por la que había sido detenida hace seis meses atrás—ella había estado con personas que estaban drogadas. No le importaba que la gente pensara que ella había estado en las drogas en un momento. Era bueno para su mala reputación.

Para su alivio, el asunto de conversación pasó a las clases y grados—un tema mucho más seguro para Sakura. No es que ella lo estuviese haciendo de una manera brillante, pero había logrado mantener su desempeño ligeramente inferior a la medida, haciendo lo justo para evitar ser reportada a alguien oficial. Ella no quería hacer nada mejor que eso—no sería bueno para su imagen.

Gracias a Dios el señor González no podía leer _su _mente. Mientras fingía escuchar mientras él hablaba acerca de lo brillante que era y cómo podía hacerlo mucho mejor y tal vez obtener una beca para una universidad algún día, sus pensamientos se cernían en torno a los hechos reales de la noche anterior.

Ella no había estado con su "pandilla". Ella realmente no tenía una, a menos que contara como una el grupo triste con el cual a veces se quedaba cerca de la estación de tren, cuando cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en su propia casa.

Ella en realidad había estado en casa antes de la noche, con planes de ver a un par de cosas en la televisión y luego ir a la cama. Pero su madre había llegado a casa con amigos, los que pusieron música y empezaron a bailar, y no había forma de que Sakura hubiese podido dormir con eso en un pequeño apartamento. Debían haber estado bebiendo también, porque su madre se había descompuesto y Sakura había tenido que limpiarlo.

Así que realmente no había sido su culpa el que no hubiese conseguido dormir mucho la noche anterior, pero no podía decirle al señor González la historia real. Si el juez sabría de qué manera su madre se comportaba de esa manera, podría ser otra razón por la cual mandar lejos a Sakura.

Era divertido, en cierto modo. Pensó que los demás de su llamada Clase de Dotados tenían vidas despreciables—vidas completamente diferentes a la suya. Sólo de vez en cuando, ella tenía que admitir que su vida apestaba, también.

Pero no había manera de que ella dejara que otras personas lo supieran.

Ino no tenía nada que hacer. Había terminado la tarea de Hinata y había hecho incluso la cama de Hinata (que era algo que rara vez hacía con su propia cama en casa). Se preguntó si había tareas que Hinata se suponía tenía que hacer, como poner la mesa para la cena. Ella suponía que le podía preguntar a Lizzie, la ayudante de la madre. Por otra parte, no tenía especial ganas de hablar con la adolescente, quien siempre la regañaba por comer algo que pertenecía a las septillizas.

Ino recogió el diario de Hinata del suelo. Esta vez se abrió a la mitad. A partir de la fecha, se podía ver que era de dos años después de la última entrada que había leído. Hinata había tenido diez. Sólo había una línea en la página.

"Querido diario, a veces los odio."

¿Odiar a quien? ¿Los niños en la escuela? Entonces ¿por qué Hinata no hacía algo al respecto? Frustrada, Ino tiró el cuaderno de nuevo en el suelo.

Tal vez había algo en la televisión. Ella volvió a bajar a la pequeña habitación donde había visto un aparato de televisión. Pero las Siete Hyuga estaban levantadas de sus siestas, y estaban reunidas ahora en esa habitación con Lizzie, sentadas en la alfombra y viendo algún espectáculo tonto para niños.

Se detuvo de pie en la puerta por un momento, y una de las siete incluso la miró. "Hola, Hinata".

Ino tenía la sensación de que era la misma que la había notado por la mañana, pero no podía estar segura. Y lo que importaba—ellas no eran _sus _hermanas. Así que ni siquiera se molestó en responderle a la niña.

En la biblioteca, vio algo que parecía un álbum de fotos. Ella lo recogió y se sentó en el pequeño sofá con él.

Las primeras páginas contenían fotos muy antiguas, en blanco y negro, de personas en ropas anticuadas. Ella pensó que podrían ser los abuelos de Hinata o bisabuelos. En cualquier caso, no eran muy interesantes. Siguió pasando las páginas hasta que vio a alguien a quien ella reconoció—a la Sra. Hyuga como una joven adolescente, tal vez 13. Al menos, ella supuso que era la señora Hyuga porque se parecía un poco a Hinata. O la forma en que Hinata podría lucir si no fuese tan horrible.

La chica de la foto era flaca, pero Ino la habría descrito como delgada, no escuálida. Y ella era rubia, pero su pelo era hasta el mentón, a corto y movido, no un lacio colgando, fibroso. Tenía ojos azul pálido como Hinata, pero eran brillantes, no llorosos. Había pecas en la cara también, pero lucían adorables. Y tenía los mismos labios finos, pero eran color de rosa y se estiraban en una sonrisa. Ino no podía recordar haber visto alguna vez la sonrisa de Hinata. Tal vez en esa fiesta de su octavo cumpleaños...

La joven señora Hyuga llevaba algunas ropas lindas, también. A pesar de que la foto tenía que ser, como, de 30 años atrás, la minifalda que llevaba incluso se hubiese visto bien hoy en día, aunque Ino no estaba tan segura acerca de las botas blancas.

Dio vuelta la página. Había más fotos de la señora Hyuga, cada vez más y más reconocible mientras se hacía mayor. Había una copia de la misma imagen de la boda que Ino había visto en la pared de la sala de estar. Y un par de páginas más adelante, la misma pareja de pie en una pose similar, pero esta vez la señora Hyuga estaba sosteniendo a un bebé.

El bebé debía ser Hinata, Ino se dio cuenta. Examinó la imagen de cerca. Bueno, Hinata había, obviamente, nacido normal—se parecía a cualquier otro bebé, lindo y gordo, y sus padres parecían muy contentos de tenerla.

Había más fotos de Hinata en las páginas siguientes—Hinata en vestidos de niña adorables con volados y frunces, Hinata usando un traje de baño y sentada en una piscina para niños, Hinata sobre los hombros de su padre. En casi todas las fotos, Hinata estaba sonriendo o riendo, con ojos arrugados. En la página siguiente, Ino vió una foto del primer día de escuela, había una casi exactamente igual en el álbum familiar Beeson, y le pareció a Ino que la pequeña Hinata llevaba la misma mochila rosa Hello Kitty que la pequeña Ino llevaba en su imagen.

Entonces ella vió una foto que la hizo jadear. Era la fiesta del octavo cumpleaños de Hinata, con todos los invitados en la mesa y Hinata en el centro.

Ino se vio a ella misma, y reconoció a sus amigas Tayuya y Karin, que habían estado en la misma clase de segundo grado con Hinata, también. Eso no fue un choque—a esa edad, todas las chicas de una clase eran invitadas a otras fiestas de cumpleaños. Lo que realmente golpeó su mente fue la forma en que ella y Tayuya tenía sus brazos alrededor de Hinata, ¡como si fueran realmente amigas! Parecía completamente natural también, ya que Hinata se veía tan linda y feliz como el resto de ellas.

La Sra. Hyuga también estaba en la foto, de pie detrás de Hinata, y estaba claro, por su tamaño, de que ella estaba muy embarazada. Ese fue el año del nacimiento de las Siete Hyuga, Ino recordó.

En la página siguiente, no había fotos de Hinata en absoluto.

Prácticamente todas las fotos del resto del álbum retrataba a las septillizas—juntas, por separado, a veces con los padres. De vez en cuando había un atisbo de Hinata, pero su imagen siempre era medio oculta o borrosa.

Desde la cocina llegaba el sonido de las ollas y sartenes traqueteando, y Ino adivinó que la señora Hyuga debía haber llegado a casa. Un momento después, oyó la voz de la mujer.

―¡Lizzie! ¿Me ayudarías con la cena?-

Lizzie abandonó la habitación, y Ino se preguntó si podría ayudar también. Pero la Señora Hyuga no la había llamado… ¿_Hinata?_

Esta vez Ino estaba casi segura de que la septilliza que acababa de hablar era la misma que había hablado con ella esa mañana. ―¿Qué?‖

―¿Nos puedes leer una historia?‖

Ahora, siete caritas la miraban con expectación. Ino tuvo que admitir que eran muy lindas. Pero antes de que pudiera responder a la petición, oyó abrirse la puerta principal, y una voz de hombre gritó: "¡Estoy en casa!"

Las siete Hyuga se levantaron de un salto y salieron corriendo de la habitación. Gritos de "¡Papá! ¡Papá!" llenaron el aire. Lentamente, Ino se levantó y se fue al pasillo, donde podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo en la sala de estar.

"¡Aquí están mis niñas!" El Sr. Hyuga cantó mientras hacía torpes esfuerzos para reunir a todas las niñas en sus brazos. "¡Hola, Sandie, Mandie, Randie, Kandie, Brandie, Tandie y Vandie!" Los septillizas se reían como unas locas mientras, una a la vez, eran levantadas en el aire. Él no pareció ver Hinata en el pasillo, y tampoco preguntó por ella.

Fue entonces cuando Ino supo a quien a veces Hinata odiaba. Sus hermanas pequeñas. Una vez que nacieron, Hinata fue dejada de lado y nadie le prestó ninguna atención.

"La cena está lista," dijo la señora Hyuga. Su marido y las siete Hyuga se fueron en esa dirección.

Ino los siguió, pero se preguntaba, mientras iba, si no había aún un lugar estable para Hinata.

* * *

Como demoré mucho subí 2 capis…

Que los disfruten!

Gracias por sus reviews!

Sakura Sayouri.


	7. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

Ino fue la primera en llegar a la clase de los dotados al día siguiente, y se había apresurado a propósito. Este era probablemente el único lugar en Konoha donde ella conseguiría algo de atención—atención positiva, sobre todo. En la clase de gimnasia, la chica con su rostro, demandó que había visto a un insecto salir de entre el cabello de Hinata. Lo que no había sido cierto, por supuesto. Pero Ino-Hinata no había podido reírse o contradecirla. ¡Era extraño—su otro yo le crispaba los nervios! ¿Por qué no podía Ino ignorar a Hinata como lo hacían todos los demás?

Pero esto era el menor de sus problemas por el momento. Aún se encontraba en el estado de incredulidad con el que ella había despertado esa mañana. Cuando había comprendido que ella era Hinata Hyuga, 24 horas más tarde, ella había sido absorbida por el pánico. ¿Era posible que esto fuera una situación permanente? Ella no podría soportar aun contemplar la idea. Esto justamente no podía ser—esto no podía ocurrir. De alguna manera, ella encontraría una salida de este cuerpo humano.

La Madam la saludó con una sonrisa—la primera sonrisa que había sido apuntada en su dirección en todo el día. "¡Hinata, estas aquí dos días seguidos! ¡Eso es genial!"

Otra vez, Ino estaba intrigada por la respuesta entusiasta a su aspecto. ¿Hinata no solía venir? Ella recordó el aula el día anterior, cuándo se había presentado. La profesora había actuado como si fuese toda una sorpresa el encontrarla allí. Ninguno de sus otros profesores hicieron mayor problema sobre eso—pero entonces, ninguno de los otros profesores tomaron asistencia. Esos maestros probablemente ni siquiera se fijaron si Hinata estaba allí o no.

Tal vez Hinata tenía la costumbre de únicamente asistir a las clases de los dotados. ¿Pero por qué evitaría la única clase donde era tratada amablemente? O, al menos, notada. De todos modos, Ino no pensó que Hinata era del tipo de romper las reglas. ¿Y a dónde iría ella?

Sasuke entró en el aula, y Ino le contempló con una luz completamente nueva. Él aun era lindo, seguía siendo estupendo, pero si estaba segura de haber entendido bien la clase el día anterior, Sasuke oía las voces de personas muertas. O al menos, él dijo que lo hacía. Si las personas muertas realmente hablaban con él o Sasuke simplemente suponía que les oía, de uno u otro modo esto le ponía la carne de gallina a Ino.

El siguiente en ingresar—bueno, en aparecer, en realidad—era Kiba. Kiba, quien parecía ser capaz de mover cosas simplemente mirándolas. Ese podría ser un talento útil, Ino pensó. Sentándose en la mesa del comedor, uno no tendría que pedirle a alguien que le pasará la sal. Todo lo que uno tendría que hacer era mirar el salero. Ella se preguntó si él tenía que usar el control remoto cuando miraba la TV o si él podía cambiar los canales con su mente.

Por otra parte, su "don" le daba algo de miedo. Ayer, uno de esos libros voladores le pudo haber pegado en la cara. ¿Y qué hubiera ocurrido si ella hubiera estado sentada debajo de una lámpara colgante? Kiba habría podido hacerla caerse directamente sobre su cabeza. Ella hizo una nota mental para evitar llamar su atención. Realmente no creía que fuese un problema—Hinata parecía muy hábil en evitar la atención. Tal vez ese era su don.

Matsuri y Ten Ten fueron las siguientes en entrar en la habitación. Ino realmente no había sacado en claro la clase de aptitudes especiales que tenían. Todo lo que ella realmente había notado el día anterior fue que Matsuri dijo cosas extrañas y Ten Ten era completamente ilegible. Naruto estaba detrás de ella. Todo lo que Ino supo sobre él era que podía hacerle daño a la gente, pero ella no sabía cómo.

El pequeño niño de cara redonda entró. Ino no supo nada de él, ni siquiera su nombre. Y finalmente llegó Sakura, quien sabía lo qué la gente pensaba.

Mientras Ino recorría con la mirada a Sakura, vio que Sakura la miraba fijamente, y allí estaba la expresión más extraña en su cara. _¡Oh Dios mío, ella está tratando de leerme la mente! _Ino se percató. Frenéticamente, intentó imaginar en lo qué Hinata podría pensar en la clase. Ella probablemente estaría deprimida, pensando en toda la gente que la había ignorado hasta ahora ese día—sus padres, el conductor del bus, los niños en escuela. O tal vez estaría pensando en la persona que no la había ignorado—la chica que todo el mundo pensó era Ino Yamanaka. Se hizo evidente para Ino que ella realmente merecía el título de Reina Mezquina...

_¡A…oh no, ella pensaba como Ino! _Rápidamente, ella cambió sus pensamientos hacia las siete hermanas pequeñas de Hinata y trató de recordar sus nombres. Sandie, Mandie, Kandie... ¿Blandie? No, eso no podría ser correcto.

"Buenas tardes, clase," Madam dijo. "Como ustedes recordarán, ayer discutíamos el problema actual de Sasuke. Un hombre que cree que fue asesinado por su esposa quiere que Sasuke le informe a la policía. Sasuke no quiere involucrarse, y él tiene razón de sentirse así. ¿Por qué él tiene la razón?"

La mano de Naruto subió velozmente, y él la agitó salvajemente. "Sí, ¿Naruto?"

"Él está en lo correcto porque la policía no le creería. Nadie nos cree a cualquiera de nosotros. Cuando les digo a las personas lo qué puedo hacer, sólo se ríen de mí, así que tengo que demostrárselos. Y todo el mundo se enoja conmigo".

Sasuke habló. "Naruto, tal vez es mejor si tú no les cuentas. Entonces no se reirán, y no tendrás que probar nada, y nadie se enfurecerá contigo".

La Señora le sonrió a Sasuke. "Muy buen consejo, Sasuke. Pero Naruto, usted contestó mi pregunta. Sasuke hace lo correcto no diciéndole a la policía porque no le creería. Usted tiene que recordar que la gente normal—las personas que no tienen dones—no cree en la clase de talentos que usted tiene. ¿Qué podría ocurrir si cualquiera de ustedes le dice a la gente lo qué usted puede hacer? ¿Matsuri?-

No hubo respuesta.

― ¡Matsuri!-

― ¿Huh? Digo, disculpe, Madam, ¿qué me preguntó?-

La Madam habló severamente. "Matsuri, usted debe mantener su mente aquí, en clase".

"Lo siento, Madam. Es el caso que, bien, me mantengo viendo un terremoto, y pienso que tal vez ocurrirá mañana, pero no sé donde"

La Señora negó con la cabeza. "Se Supone Matsuri, que tienes que intentar controlar tus visiones, no explicarlas en detalle."

"Pero si sé dónde el terremoto va a ocurrir, le podría advertir a las personas de allí así nadie saldrá lastimado."

Kiba ofreció un comentario. "No te escucharían. Es como Naruto acaba de decir - no te creerían. Sólo pensarían que estas chiflada".

Matsuri continuó. "Pero se enterarían más tarde que yo estaba en lo correcto.-

"Y entonces qué le ocurría, ¿Matsuri?- Madam se dirigió a la clase entera. ―¿Qué le ocurría a cualquiera de ustedes si la gente aceptase el hecho de que ustedes tienen un don? Ten Ten, ¿qué piensa usted que le podría ocurrir?-

La permanente sonrisa de Sara en verdad vaciló. "Alguien me podría pedir que haga cosas terribles cosas para ellos".

"Usted siempre podría decir que no," Kiba dijo. "Eso es lo que yo haría".

Sakura empezó a hablar. ―¿No me digas? ¿Qué ocurre si esa persona apunta con una pistola tu cabeza mientras te pregunta?-

"Cálmate," Kiba contestó. "Haría volar el arma fuera de su alcance. Y Ten Ten podría hacerse cargo de eso. ¡Ella le podría el arma en su cabeza y sacaría de un soplo su materia gris!-

― ¡Nunca haría eso!- gritó Ten Ten.

― ¡Tal vez no lo harías- Sakura dijo -…pero podrías!-

Madam se hizo cargo. -El punto es, si la gente descubre lo que ustedes pueden hacer, intentaran utilizarle para sus propósitos. Serán encerrados en algún lugar para estudiarlos, revisarlos, examinarlos. Arrestarles, posiblemente. Hinata, ¿tienes alguna opinión sobre esto?-

Ino no supo qué decir. Ella estaba todavía tratando de aceptar lo que acababa de aprender - que Matsuri podía ver el futuro. Que Ten Ten podría controlar lo que hacían las personas. Y ella estaba desconcertada por la manera en la que la Señora hablaba con ellos - sonaba como a un padre recordándoles a sus niños por qué no deberían de hablar con desconocidos. Era una actitud extraña para un maestro. Y Ino ni siquiera sabía sobre sí misma—ni lo que Hinata, podía hacer.

Madam estaba esperando una respuesta, y contemplaba a Hinata con una diminuta arruguita en su frente. "Uh, no, no tengo una opinión, Madam.-

―¡Típico!- Kiba bufó.

Por su reacción, Ino entendió que Hinata no participaba mucho en esta clase. Eso estaba bien con ella.

Madam continúo. ―Regresemos a la situación de Sasuke. Ayer le pedí que piense en algún momento en el que exitosamente controló su don. Es posible que Sasuke pudiese sacar provecho de su experiencia. ¿Quién quiere contarnos sobre algún incidente en particular? ¿Matsuri? ¡Matsuri!-

"Sí, Madam, tuve una buena experiencia el último fin de semana. Mi tía y su novio cenaban con nosotros. Se casan en un par de meses, y hablaban sobre a donde ir en su luna de miel. ¡Mi tía quiere ir a Bermudas, y ni siquiera sé dónde es eso, exactamente, pero cerré mis ojos y me concentré, y vi una tormenta tropical sucediendo allí en dos meses, casi al mismo tiempo que su luna de miel!-

Madam lucía preocupada, pero Ino no pensó que esto tenía relación con la luna de miel de la tía. ―¿se lo dijiste a tu tía?-

"No exactamente. Les dije que conocía a algunas personas que fueron a Jamaica para su luna de miel, y que les gustó bastante. Así que empezaron a hablar sobre Jamaica. ¡Y resulta que el novio de mi tía siempre ha querido ir a Jamaica, así es que cambiaron sus planes de luna de miel!-

"Oye, eso es bastante guay," comentó Sasuke. "Tú los sacaste de la _tormenta tropical_, pero no tuviste que revelar nada de ti".

Madam asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "Sí, eso fue pensamiento creativo, Matsuri. Pero todavía corrías el riesgo. Has incrementado las sospechas".

― ¡Pero ella es mi tía, Madam! Ella no querría lastimarme".

"No intencionalmente, quizás," Madam dijo. "Pero el peligro está allí, Matsuri, y siempre debes estar al tanto—

―Esperen un momento," Sakura interrumpió. ― ¿Y qué con todas esas otras personas en Bermudas? Algunas podrían estar de luna de miel, también".

― ¡Pero no puedo ayudar a todo el mundo!- Matsuri gritó.

― ¿Por qué no?- la desafió Kiba. ― ¡Si has visto el futuro antes de que nacieses, le pudiste haber dicho a mis padres que el doctor iba a cometer un estúpido error cuando él me entregó, y ellos podrían haber cambiado a los doctores, y no estaría en una silla de ruedas!"

― ¡No tenía ni un año cundo tú naciste! Matsuri gimió.

Madam dio unas palmadas. ― ¡Clase, clase! Ya basta. Se supone que hablamos de la situación de Sasuke hoy".

Pero entonces la puerta del aula se abrió, e ingresó el jefe, el señor Jackson, con una joven mujer que Ino nunca había visto antes. La señora frunció levemente el ceño por la interrupción.

"Buenas tardes, Señor Jackson," dijo respetuosamente, pero hubo un borde en su voz que Ino encontró interesante. Cada vez que el jefe entraba en las aulas, los maestros se comportaban muy respetuosamente e hicieron un gran intento de darle la bienvenida. Algo en la voz de Madam y su expresión le dijo a Ino que ella no estaba demasiado entusiasmada por el señor Jackson. Tal vez a los otros maestros no les gustaba el jefe, pero ciertamente nunca lo demostraban. Y nuevamente, Ino estaba intrigada de cómo Madam era diferente de los otros maestros.

― ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted, señor Jackson?- Madam preguntó, pero pareció que ella no quiso hacer nada por él.

La cara normalmente solemne del jefe era extraordinariamente alegre. "Es lo que puedo hacer por usted, Madam. Y por su clase. Me gustaría presentarles a todos ustedes a Serena Hancock, su nuevo maestro estudiantil".

Madam quedó claramente estupefacta. ― ¿maestro estudiantil? No pedí a un maestro estudiantil, señor Jackson. Nunca hemos tenido a un maestro estudiantil en esta clase-.

El jefe se endureció ligeramente. "Pues bien, usted lo tiene ahora. Y creo que usted agradecería tener la ayuda. Sus estudiantes son supuestamente dotados, ¿es correcto?-

La señora le miró cautelosamente. "Sí".

"Bien Hancock tiene un don, también. Ella puede realizar hipnosis".

Para Ino, Madam pareció alarmada ahora. ― ¿y por qué necesitan mis estudiantes ser hipnotizados?-

El jefe se encogió de hombros. "Niños especiales, necesidades especiales, soluciones especiales. Dejaré a la señorita Hancock con usted ahora". Y él salió del cuarto.

Junto con los demás, Ino contempló a la señorita Hancock curiosamente. Ella quedó en verdad bastante impresionada con esta nueva adición a su aula. Como la mayoría de los maestros estudiantiles, la señorita Hancock era joven, probablemente en sus 20s. A diferencia de la mayoría de los maestros estudiantiles, ella lucia muy serena. Tenía el cabello rubio largo, grueso que colgaba por su espalda en ondas perfectas y una boca color escarlata. Su vestido era asombroso - corto, abrazando su figura, y de atrevidos colores, en turquesa y profundo violeta. Siendo un lector fiel de Teen Vogue, Ino sabía que la turquesa y el violeta profundo eran la sensación esta temporada.

"Siéntese por favor, señorita Hancock," Madam ordenó. "estoy segura que usted sólo querrá observar hoy". La mujer menor sonrió, revelando sus perfectos dientes blancos brillantes. "Gracias, Madam. Pero por favor, llámeme Serena". Ella se dirigió a los estudiantes. "Todos ustedes me pueden llamar Serena".

Ino podía entender por completo la expresión sorprendida que cruzó la cara de Madam. A ningún maestro, ni aun a los maestros estudiantiles, se le llamaba nunca por su nombre de pila en Konoha.

Todo el mundo observó como Serena se sentaba al fondo de la habitación. Luego se volvieron hacia Madam.

Ino pensó que ella parecía nerviosa, como si ella no estuviese segura de cómo proceder. Era una expresión extraña para Madam - después de sólo dos clases, Ino pudo deducir que la maestra normalmente tenía un aire de completa confianza. ¿Por qué estaba preocupada? ¿Pensó que ella perdería el control de la clase por un maestro estudiantil? Nadie alguna vez les ponía demasiada atención a los maestros estudiantiles.

Finalmente, Madam habló otra vez. "Creo que esto es un buen momento para hacer un poco de lectura silenciosa. Estoy segura que todos ustedes han conseguidos sus libros. Por favor sáquenlos ahora". Ella, también, fue a su escritorio y abrió un libro.

Esto fue muy extraño, Ino pensó. Era como si Madam no quisiese continuar discutiendo los dones delante del maestro estudiantil. ¿Pero seguramente los otros maestros deben saber de las cosas extrañas que estos estudiantes podrían hacer? ¡Al menos el señor Jackson tenía que saber de ellos - él era el jefe! Y seguramente él se lo ha debido de haber dicho a este maestro estudiantil, Serena, antes de enviarla a esta aula a trabajar con estos _raritos_.

¿Entonces por qué no podrían volver a retomar la conversación? Si lo hiciesen, tal vez Ino finalmente podría aprender cuál era el don de Hinata. ¿Por qué estaba Madam actuando repentinamente como si quisiera que guardaran silencio? Parecía que Madam siempre trataba de protegerlos. ¿Pero protegerlos de qué - o de quién?

No tuvieron que leer por mucho tiempo. Unos momentos más tarde, la campana timbró, y Madam los echó sin darles tarea que hacer para el día siguiente.

Ino recogió sus libros y salió al pasillo. Ella caminó por el corredor hacia su siguiente clase, y no se dio cuenta de que Sakura la seguía hasta que Sakura le susurró al oído.

"Tú no eres Hinata".

* * *

Bueno aquí el nuevo capi.

Gracias por sus reviews! Intentaré actualizar el jueves!

Nos vemos!


	8. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8.

Por un breve momento, Sakura pensó que ella podría haberse equivocado. La reacción a su acusación fue típica de Hinata. La chica a quien ahora contemplaba de regreso se veía nerviosa, temerosa, y casi a punto de llorar.

Pero cualquier duda en la cabeza de Sakura desapareció cuando la expresión de Hinata rápidamente cambió. Ella volteó y miró fijamente a Sakura con una mirada desafiante.

"Estás loca," la muchacha dijo. "Por supuesto que soy Hinata. ¿Quién más podría ser?"

Esta respuesta sólo confirmó la sospecha de Sakura. Hinata nunca la había confrontado de esta manera. "Tú eres Ino Yamanaka".

"No lo soy," ella declaró fervientemente, pero Sakura no tuvo que ser una adivinadora del pensamiento para ver el pánico en sus ojos.

"Oh sí, lo eres. Eres la Pequeña Señorita soy-demasiado –guay- para-hablar-Ino Yamanaka. Recuerdo cuándo tú y tus arrogantes amigos me llamaron vampiro. ¡Huh–ojalá lo fuera! Te habría drenado a esta hora".

"Eres asquerosa y loca," la chica-que-no era-Hinata, dijo. Sakura la sujetó del brazo.

― ¿Saben tus amigos mocosos que eres una ladrona de cadáveres? ¿Qué dirían si descubrieran que eres una dotada, como los otros fenómenos en clase?-

― ¡Nunca te creerían!-

Probémoslo. Sakura miró a su alrededor. "Allí está Karin ¿no es ella una de tus amigos? y mira quien se encuentra en su casillero" replicó su compañera de clase. "Ino Yamanaka".

La frente de Sakura se arrugó mientras observaba como Karin y Ino caminaban juntas por el vestíbulo. "No sé quién es. Tu clon, tal vez. O un robot. No es Hinata, eso es obvio. Ella se ve demasiado segura de sí misma". Ella miró a Ino-Hinata calculadoramente. ― ¿así es que tú y Hinata no cambiaron lugares?-

"No. Esa soy yo y yo soy yo y no sé cómo funciona, pero..." Ino-Hinata calló repentinamente, y Sakura sonrió ampliamente. "Así que es cierto. Solo adivinaba, pero tú en verdad eres una ladrona de cadáveres. He escuchado sobre gente como tú, pero nunca me he encontrado con uno antes".

Ella reconoció el destello de cólera en la cara de Ino-Hinata. Ella lo había visto una vez anteriormente, en el restaurante de autoservicio, cuándo alguien derramó jugo de naranja en los jeans blancos de Ino.

"Si se lo cuentas a alguien," Ino expresó, "Si te atreves, voy a -"

Sakura no le dio la oportunidad de completar su amenaza. -No te preocupes, Ino, no voy a decírselo a nadie. Todavía no. Ahora hay algo por lo que tengo curiosidad de saber, sin embargo. ¿Por qué querrías ser Hinata?-

― ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Piensas que quiero estar dentro del cuerpo de esta chica espeluznante? Esto solo sucedió. ¡Estaba pensando en ella, y entonces... ¡poof!-

― ¿Por qué estabas pensando en ella? No puedo creer que a la gran y maravillosa Ino Yamanaka le importe un comino la pobre Hinata Hyuga". Sakura se divertía molestando a Ino. Ella nunca había tenido esta clase de encuentro con una chica popular, y tuvo que admitir que fue entretenido, aun si la chica popular no se veía como ella misma.

―¿No puedes sólo irte y ocuparte de tus propios asuntos?- Ino estaba furiosa.

"No. Quiero saber dónde está Hinata".

Fue tan extraño ver una expresión arrogante en la cara de Hinata. Sakura tuvo que mantenerse recordándose que detrás de esa cara estaba la súper snob Ino Yamanaka.

"No lo sé," Ino finalmente admitió. ― ¿no puedes oír sus pensamientos o algo?-

"No".

Sakura sintió una punzada de preocupación. "Ella no está... muerta, ¿verdad? ¿La mataste cuando asumiste el control de su cuerpo?-

― ¡No!- Ino exclamó. Ella vaciló. "Digo, no lo creo. Ella se mordió los labios. ― ¿No lo sentiría si hubiese alguien muerto dentro de mí?-

"No sientes que esté viva, ¿verdad?-

"No". Ino contempló el reloj del vestíbulo. "La campana está a punto de timbrar. No quiero retrasarme para la clase".

"No importa," Sakura apuntó. "La mitad del tiempo nadie ve a Hinata de todos modos".

Ino frunció el ceño. "Sí, ¿de qué se trata eso? Madam continúa diciendo que es agradable verme".

―¿No lo has averiguado aún?-

―¿Averiguar que?-

"La habilidad especial de Hinata. Su don".

―¿Cuál es su don?-

Sonó la campana, y los pocos estudiantes que permanecían en el vestíbulo se fueron. "Nos vemos después de la escuela, en el centro comercial, frente a Barnes & Noble". Ella no pudo resistirse a un insulto más: "Es una librería, en caso que no lo sepas. Está junto a Style Session, y estoy segura de que sabes dónde está".

Sintiéndose extraordinariamente feliz consigo misma, Sakura se pavoneó a su clase siguiente. Por el resto del día lectivo, su ánimo estaba alto. A ella no le gustaba nada en Konoha, pero particularmente despreciaba a Ino Yamanaka y a su grupo. Iba a disfrutar observar a Ino retorcerse.

Ino se sintió enferma. Tener a un fenómeno como Sakura Haruno actuando de manera superior con ella era casi tan malo como ser un fenómeno como Hinata Hyuga. Las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Pero hacia el final del día, había tomado la decisión de verse con Sakura en el centro comercial. Sakura conocía a Hinata, y Sakura podía leer la mente, entonces tal vez, simplemente tal vez, Sakura podría ayudarla a salir del cuerpo de Hinata. Ella no supo cómo podría Sakura ayudar, pero creía que había una probabilidad de que todos estos extraños niños estuvieran conectados de alguna forma—que tuviesen alguna especie de conocimiento especial.

Sólo que, ¿_querría Sakura ayudarla_? Obviamente, Sakura despreciaba a Ino, lo cual era natural. Bobos, nerds, y cerebritos fingían odiar a los chicos populares, cuando en realidad los envidiaban y querían ser ellos.

Pero parecía como si Sakura se preocupara por Hinata. Y tal vez ella ayudaría Ino si pensaba que ayudaba a Hinata. En todo caso, Ino no tenía nada mejor para hacer, e ir al centro comercial era preferible a volver a la casa de Hinata y ser ignorada.

Así que cuando sonó la última campana, ella salió corriendo de la escuela y fue directamente a la esquina donde podría cruzar con seguridad la avenida principal y dirigirse al centro comercial del otro lado. Y, a pesar del comentario sarcástico de Sakura, conocía exactamente dónde estaban Barnes & Noble. La estúpida Sakura no comprendía que únicamente por ser una chica bonita, guay y popular no significaba que ella nunca había leído un libro.

Algunos momentos después de ella arribaron a la librería, Karin, Tayuya, y la otra Ino paseándose por el centro comercial. Por un segundo, ¿Ino se congeló - qué ocurre si la veían con Sakura? Y luego casi se rió de su pensamiento absurdo.

―¿Por qué te ves tan feliz, Hinata?- Tayuya preguntó mientras el grupo la dejó entrar. "No tienes nada por lo cual sonreír".

Ahora eso era interesante, Ino pensó. Usualmente, Tayuya ignoraba a Hinata como todos los demás. Tal vez ella estaba justamente tratando de impresionar a la otra Ino con su inmundicia. ¡O tal vez estaba a punto de desafiar el estatus de Ino como Reina Mezquina! Ino hizo una nota mental de vigilar estrechamente a Tayuya.

Ella estaba por irse cuando llegó Sakura, quien debió oír por casualidad el comentario de Tayuya. "Amigos agradables los que tienes," comentó.

"Oh, cállate," Ino-Hinata le contestó. "La única razón por la que te veo aquí es porque tal vez me puedas ayudar a regresar a mi cuerpo. Y devolver a Hinata dentro del suyo," añadió rápidamente. Adivinó que Sakura con mayor probabilidad ayudaría si pensaba que era por el bien de Hinata.

"Tenemos que encontrarla primero," Sakura indicó. "Lo cual no puede ser tan fácil, cuando uno piensa en su don".

― ¿Cuál es?- Ino preguntó impacientemente. Pero ahora Sakura estaba distraída por el grupo que se encontraba al otro extremo del centro comercial, delante de Target. ¿Quieres conocer a algunos de mis amigos"? Ella le preguntó a Ino. "No en particular," Ino contestó, pero Sakura ya se alejaba, y Ino no tuvo opción sino de seguirla. Cuando se hicieron más cercanas al grupo, ella comenzó a tener serias dudas. Los amigos de Sakura se veían como un grupo muy espeluznante. El mayor, un flaco con el cabello verde teñido y un cigarrillo colgando de su boca dijo, "Hola, Sayu". No pudieron haber sido grandes amigos si él no supiese su nombre, Ino pensó. Pero Sakura no pareció consternada. "Sakura," le corrigió. "Yo, Slug".

¿Slug? ¿Quién tenía un nombre como Slug? Ino no podía esperar a averiguar como se llamaban los demás. La chica gótica de mala pinta, rímel negro, lápiz labial rojo como la sangre se llamaba Bubbles4, mientras que la otra chica con la cabeza afeitada y los brazos completamente tatuados de arriba hacia abajo era Skank5. Sakura presentó al amigo corpulento de ojos entreabiertos como Harry. Ino pensó que todos lucían mayores, al menos de 18. Y todos ellos eran sumamente feos. "Éste es mi amiga In- quiero decir Hinata". Desde que había comenzado la experiencia de intercambio de cuerpos Ino no se había sentido tan agradecida de parecerse a Hinata. Ella absolutamente moriría si alguien le viese a su cuerpo verdadero con gente como ésta. ― ¿Qué están tramando?- Sakura les preguntó.

-Pasearemos por Target- Slug dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la tienda. ― ¿has visto alguna vez uno de estos?- De su bolsillo que sacó una cosa de metal extrañamente formada.

― ¿Qué es eso, algún tipo de arma?- Sakura preguntó.

Slug hizo un sonido de bufa, el que Ino supuso era su versión de una risa.

―Nah. ¿Conoces esas cosas plásticas adheridas a las cosas de manera que uno no las puede robar?- Él estaba mirando a Ino ahora, así que ella se sintió obligada en contestar.

"Es un dispositivo de seguridad. El cajero lo quita después de que uno paga por algo. De otra forma activa una alarma cuando uno abandona la tienda".

"Sí, Claro. Bueno, el pequeño número plástico que tiene se quita con esto. Uno puede caminar sin problemas con media tienda en los bolsillos".

"Tendrías que tener bolsillos enormes y bonitos," Sakura dijo, e Ino no pudo evitar reírse, pero nadie más entendió el chiste.

"Sólo conseguí dos de estas cosas," Slug continuó, ―Pero estaremos por ahí. Entonces después nos dividiremos el botín. Entraré a revisar primero el lugar, veré dónde están las cosas buenas. Volveré en seguida". Volviendo a guardar la cosa en su bolsillo, Slug se paseó en la tienda.

Ino se dirigió a Sakura. ― ¿Van a robar cosas?‖

"Sí," Sakura contestó, con una voz que fue solo un poco arrogante. ― ¿Tienes un problema con eso?-

"Bien, eso es ilegal, en primer lugar".

Ese comentario consiguió que el resto de los amigos de Sakura se rieran, e Ino pudo sentir que la cara de Hinata se sonrojaba. "Bien, ustedes me pueden dejar fuera," ella dijo.

― ¿Gallina?- Sakura se burló.

A Ino no le podía importar menos si Sakura pensaba que era cobarde. Lo que la preocupaba era la idea que esta empresa podría acabar con cualquier clase de colaboración entre ellas.

"Allí está Slug" Bubbles apuntó. Él estaba simplemente fuera de la puerta de Target, y les hizo señas para que se acercaran. Bubbles, Skank, y Harry caminaron hacia él, pero Sakura se quedó atrás por un momento. ― ¿Estás segura que no te nos unes?- Ella le preguntó a Ino.

Antes de que Ino pudiese contestar, oyó otra voz familiar detrás de ella. ― ¡Hola, chicas! ¿Qué hacen?-

Era Matsuri, de la clase de dotados. Estaba sola y llevaba una bolsa de la librería. "Simplemente haciendo esto y lo otro" Sakura le contestó.

Matsuri sonrió vagamente. "No sabía que andaban juntas".

Ino quiso corregir esa suposición, pero controló su lengua. ― ¿Qué compraste?- le preguntó en lugar de eso. Matsuri metió la mano en su bolsa y extrajo un libro.

Sakura leyó el título en voz alta. ― ¡Yo fui Marie Antoinette!-

"Ella fue la última reina de Francia," Matsuri les explicó. "Su cabeza fue cercenada durante la Revolución Francesa".

Sakura rió disimuladamente. ― ¿Quién escribió el libro? ¿Su fantasma?-

"No, una mujer que se llama Lavinia Pushnik. Ella afirma que fue Marie Antoinette en una vida pasada".

Ino puso sus ojos en blanco. "No crees eso, ¿verdad?‖

Matsuri se encogió de hombros. "Veo el futuro. Tal vez ella ve el pasado".

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura de blanquear sus ojos. "Matsuri, cualquiera puede ver el pasado. Eso se llama historia. Puedes leer sobre eso en los libros".

"Mmm". Matsuri parecía haber dejado de escuchar. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

― ¿Ves algo sobre el futuro ahora?‖ Ino preguntó.

Matsuri asintió con la cabeza. "Alguien que está a punto de ganarse la lotería‖.

― ¿Oh sí?- Ahora Sakura se vio interesada. "Mi madre juega la lotería cada semana".

"Alguien en Canadá," murmuró Matsuri. "Toronto... no, Montreal".

El rostro de Sakura se hundió. "Oh. Bueno, tengo que entrar en Target antes que todas las buenas cosas se hayan ido".

― ¿Qué quieres decir?‖ Matsuri preguntó.

"Sakura y sus amigos están a punto de cometer un robo en la tienda," Ino le contó.

La expresión de Matsuri cambió. "No hagas eso, Sakura".

Sakura gimió - ¡Oh, estupendo! Otra santurrona que tiene miedo de infringir la ley-

Matsuri negó con la cabeza. -Tus amigos... van a ser atrapados-

― ¿Ves eso?- Ino preguntó. ― ¿De veras?-

Matsuri asintió con la cabeza.

Sakura se vio escéptica. "Sólo dices eso para que yo no robe nada".

"No," Matsuri le respondió. "Va a ocurrir".

-Mejor les advierto- Sakura se dirigió hacia la tienda.

― ¡No!- Matsuri gritó. "Serás atrapada, también. Está a punto de suceder".

Sakura vaciló, y esa fue algo bueno. Porque segundos más tarde, un guardia uniformado apareció con los amigos de Sakura, todos esposados. Desaparecieron detrás de una puerta que decía Seguridad.

-Wow- Ino dijo temerosa. ― ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

"Ese es mi don," Matsuri respondió, pero ella no sonó particularmente orgullosa de eso. "Veo cosas. Sólo que yo nunca sé qué cosa hacer con ellos".

-Bien, gracias por decírmelo- Sakura dijo. -Me habría ganado un boleto de ida al reformatorio-

"Me alegro de haberte ayudado," Matsuri contestó, pero ahora su voz estaba triste. -No consigo ayudar mucho a la gente, mayormente porque mis visiones no son por lo general muy claras. Y entonces… pues bien, es como Madam dijo, ¿quién va a creerme? Sólo pensarán que estoy chiflada-

Ino supo que si ella quiso que todos creyeran que ella era Hinata, debería mantener la boca cerrada. Pero no pudo resistir hacer una pregunta. ― ¿Siempre has hecho esto? ¿Ver el futuro?-

"Cuando tenía cinco años, tuve mi primera visión. Mi papá salía de casa para ir al trabajo. Y vi que cuando él llegaba al final de la calzada, otro coche daría la vuelta en la esquina realmente rápido y lo atropellaría. Pero no se lo dije".

―¿Sucedió?- Ino preguntó.

Matsuri asintió con la cabeza. "Él murió. ¿No lo recuerdas? Conté esta historia en la clase".

"Yo, uh, he debido haber estado fuera ese día," Ino respondió. La historia de Matsuri era horrible, en realidad deprimente, y Ino quiso cambiar el tema. Afortunadamente, divisó a alguien en el centro comercial que podrían encontrar interesante. ― ¿No es esa la nueva maestra estudiantil?-

Mientras todos giraban a mirarla, la joven los vio. Los saludó y se dirigió hacia ellos. ― ¡Oh, estupendo! Una maestra- Sakura gimió.

Pero la joven parecía muy contenta de verlas. ― ¡Hola, chicas! ¡Qué coincidencia, que nos encontremos aquí!-

Matsuri le respondió, "Hola, Señorita... uh..."

"Serena," la maestra contestó. ― ¡Esto es tan agradable! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

Personalmente, Ino pensó que exageraba las cosas "soy-tu-amiga-no tu-maestra", Sakura también parecía dudar. Pero Matsuri se veía intrigada.

"Únicamente paseamos" le respondió.

― ¡Estoy tan entusiasmada con el trabajo!- les contó Serena.

Las cejas de Sakura se arquearon. ― ¿de verdad? ¿Por qué?-

"Pues bien, no sólo es enseñar a estudiantes ¿cierto? Digo, ustedes son realmente diferentes".

Sakura aún se veía cautelosa. "¿Cómo que _diferentes_'?

"Está bien," Serena le reconfortó a ella. "Sé lo que ustedes son, ya saben, especiales. Y yo en realidad quiero llegar a conocerlos. Como amigos, no como estudiantes".

"Pero eso es lo que nosotras somos," Matsuri dijo. "Estudiantes".

Serena tiró hacia atrás la cabeza y se echo a reír, como si Matsuri hubiera dicho algo realmente gracioso. "En realidad, amigas, no soy como sus otros maestros. Madam, es muy simpática y todo eso, pero es vieja. No es alguien con quien puedan ser confidentes. Quiero que piensen en mí como alguien con quien ustedes puedan hablar. Ustedes me pueden contar sus secretos, sus sentimientos".

"A Madam no le gusta que nosotros hablemos de nosotros mismos con otros más de la cuenta" Matsuri dijo.

Serena asintió con la cabeza. "Bien, eso es algo triste, ¿verdad? Debe ser algo solitario para ustedes, sin poder hablar de lo que es importante para ustedes".

Matsuri asintió con la cabeza fervientemente. "Lo es".

Serena estaba terriblemente ansiosa, Ino pensó. ¿Por qué querría una persona decirle sus secretos a alguien que acaba de conocer? La mujer era tan insistente; hacia que Ino se sintiese incómoda.

Sakura pareció tener una reacción similar. "Me voy de aquí" ella anunció y entonces levantó vuelo.

"Tengo que irme, también, Señorita - uh, digo, Serena" Ino dijo. "Adiós, Matsuri".

Ella corrió tras de Sakura y la alcanzó. ― ¡Un momento! todavía no me ha dicho".

― ¿Decirte qué?- Sakura preguntó.

"Sobre Hinata. Sobre su don".

― ¿Aún no lo has adivinado?-

"No".

Sakura le dio una gran sonrisa. "Hinata puede desaparecer".

Caminando a casa, Sakura estaba de buen ánimo para variar. No había sido un mal día - nada mal en absoluto. En su mente, se mantenía viendo la cara de Ino-Hinata cuando ella le había dicho que había resuelto quién era. Por supuesto, habría sido más divertido ver esa expresión aturdida en el verdadero rostro de esa engreída Ino Yamanaka, pero esta fue la segunda mejor - saber que ella había enloquecido a la chica más altanera en Konoha. Y ese incidente en el centro comercial había estado bastante divertido, también.

A ella no le gustaba Slug, Skank y el resto de ellos, si bien los había llamado su "equipo" cuando habló con el señor Gonzalez y le había dicho a Ino que eran sus amigos. En realidad, ella pensaba que eran un ramillete de miserables delincuentes. No hacían nada realmente, como ir a estudiar o trabajar. Solo se quedaban por ahí todo el día, mendigando en las esquinas o robando carteras o alguna tienda. Ellos eran asquerosos y no muy inteligentes, aunque admitía que le gustaba la forma gótica de Bubbles, la cual era una versión extrema de sí misma.

Ellos realmente no vivan en algún lugar, aunque a veces ocupaban una casa abandonada o algún apartamento hasta que alguien lo ocupara legalmente o la policía los echara. Muchas veces durmieron en los bancos de la estación del tren, y así es como Sakura los conoció. Había momentos en el que ella también daba vueltas por la estación del tren, cuándo no podía soportar ir a casa.

Pero probablemente habría entrado en Target con ellos si Matsuri no hubiese venido y predicho lo que iba a ocurrir. Como los demás niños en la clase, Matsuri no tenía mucho control sobre su don, por lo que Sakura fue realmente afortunada.

Una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer, pero eso no fue lo que repentinamente humedeció su ánimo. Ella giró en la calle donde vivía.

Los tres altos edificios de apartamentos dominaban toda la calle. Torres junto al lago, así se llamaban, lo que era una broma no existía un lago o arrollo cercano de las estructuras, y Torres hacían pensar en los castillos o algo por el estilo. En realidad, Torres junto al lago eran alojamientos públicos, donde se apiñaban toda clase de gente con sólo una cosa en común - sin mucho dinero.

Sakura sospechaba que los edificios habían sido feos cuando se construyeron, y eran incluso más feos ahora, cubiertos de graffiti y de pandillas. Había muchas ventanas rotas, y el cartón había reemplazado el vidrio en algunas de ellas. La tierra alrededor no era exactamente jardines: Cualquier hierba que pudiese estar allí estaba cubierta de chatarra, bolsas de basura, un viejo refrigerador, una bicicleta quebrada.

Vivian algunas buenas personas allí. Sakura pensó en la señora Wong al final del vestíbulo, quien había puesto macetas llenas de geranios en las ventanas. Luego algunos chicos desagradables habían logrado trepar a su ventana y las destruyeron completamente. La Señora Wong había llorado...

No, ese no era un lugar muy bonito para vivir. Algunas veces, cuando su madre estaba sobria y se sentía optimista, le hacía promesas a Sakura.

"No importa que tan quebrada esté, voy a comprar un billete de lotería cada semana. Y uno de estos días, cariño, eventualmente lo lograremos, y nos compraremos una bonita casa en un barrio bonito. Si sigo comprando boletos, tengo que ganar tarde o temprano, ¿verdad? Digo, es como esa ley de las probabilidades, o como se llame". Sakura nunca se molestó en decirle a su madre que ella estaba equivocada, que la ley de probabilidades significaba que era altamente improbable que ella alguna vez ganase algo.

Sakura no despreciaba a su madre. Ella era simplemente una mujer pobre, una débil mujer cuyo marido - el padre de Sakura – la abandonó cuando ella había quedado embarazada. Y ella se sentía mejor consigo misma únicamente cuando estaba ebria o drogada. Ella no era odiosa - solo muy, muy triste.

Sakura pensaba que uno podía sentir la tristeza cuándo entrabas al apartamento, aún cuando su madre no estuviera en casa, como ahora. Ella aprovechaba la ausencia de su madre para recoger las botellas vacías, barrer los pisos, y lavar los platos sucios de fregadero. Buscando entre las alacenas encontró entreabierta la mantequilla de maní y algunas galletas saladas rancias para untarlas.

La cuenta del cable no había sido pagada, así es que la TV era una porquería. Con nada que hacer, ella saco su tarea. Tenía muchísimo que leer, pero eso estaba bien. A Sakura le gustaba leer.

Por supuesto, ella no se lo podía contar a nadie. Era muy malo para su imagen...

* * *

Enserio chicas muchas gracias por su apoyo a través de reviews! Y repito es una adaptación de la saga Gifted, que son 6 libros.

Este capítulo fue mas extenso, y solo les pido sean pacientes con la historia, actualizo mañana si tengo tiempo, sino hay que esperar hasta el lunes.

Nos estamos leyendo!

SakuraSayouri


End file.
